READ before you sign
by kinkyulqui
Summary: Ulquiorra is 19 and seeking a career as an actor, but after being turned down he meets a strange man offering him a career in an unusual tpye of movie, desparate he signs. but little did he know he signed on as a porn star. M rated for later chapters. AU
1. Chapter 1

Alone at last, no more nagging room mates telling him what to do. No more having to coo for anyone else, or cleaning up their mess. Finally he had an apartment all of he own, he'd be able to keep everything how he liked it and nothing would be out of place. He could do anything he wanted to, no more attempting to hide a smile or a laugh, no more room mate trying to force him to and he'd have privacy in the bathroom. Alone was just how Ulquiorra liked it.

He began unpacking his clothes, shirts in one draw, geans in the next and underwear in the bottom one. No more than four in each pile, not one pile touching so every thing fit. He hung his pictures on the walls next (most of bats and bands he liked) making sure they were perfectly arranged and always than four on each wall. Next was the bath room, he arranged all his things in the cabinet above the sink in the order he used them.

As he closed the door he looked into the mirror and placed his hand over his tattooed cheek. He had these done this morning, he remembered the strange look on the tattooist's face as he refused, but Ulquiorra had his way, he always did. His argument was that he draws them on with eye liner every morning so it would save him the time. He stroked the green tear lines, they wear still a bit red and still stung a little but at least the swelling had gone down, which meant they where healing well.

Ulquiorra walked back into the bedroom yawning, it was about 9o'clock and had been a long day for Ulquiorra and tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier. He sprawled out across the single bed. Staring into the darkness, he spoke "Goodni- Oh that's right alone." The cold hand of loneliness was already creeping up on him, sighing Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

Beep! Beep! "Move it moron!" Beep! "Shut your mouth" Beep! Ulquiorra re-opened his eyes and growled. So, this is what the city sound like. Beep! Beep! What the hell was going on down there? He opened the curtains and examined the massive traffic jam three storeys down, his eye followed the road the road up to a burning car crash and three red fire truck, sirens on full blast. Beep! Ulquiorra shook his head and mumbled the words "Stupid trash."

"Honey I'm home!" Ulquiorra's bedroom light flicked on. He turned to see a drunken man stood in the door way. "How did you get in here?" he asked as he pulled the cover over himself. "Honey, you didn't lock the door, which is 'cos I forgot my keys." He said as he stumbled over to the bed and sat by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra shuffled away from him and up against the wall, this man wasn't making any sense, and who was he? How did Ulquiorra forget to lock the door? He was too close, Ulquiorra didn't like people in his space. "Get out of my apartment, trash!"

"Nell, Honey I know we've been fighting an all, but it' nothin' a kiss an' make up won't solve!" He said as he pushed Ulquiorra down onto the bed and himself on top of Ulquiorra. "Get off me, Let go!" Ulquiorra shouted, he kicked and pushed at the man, but he could brake free. Ulquiorra was beginning to regret living on his own. His attempt to scream was cut of by the man tongue forcing it was into his mouth, tears weld up in Ulquiorra's eyes, his heart began to pounding, he never felt so scared. The man ran his fingers up Ulquiorra's spine, his other gripped Ulquiorra's thigh and lifted it into the air. "Stop it! Please stop!"

"Oi, you get off him now" A young woman called as pulled the man off Ulquiorra and threw him into the door way. Then added, "Get out of here, creep!" The man picked himself up off the floor and ran out the room. She turned to face Ulquiorra and gave him a warm smile, then in a gentler tone said "Sorry about that, he my ex. He must have come in here thinking it was my apartment, see I live opposite to you." He didn't saying anything back, he only stared at her and tried to catch his breath and stop shaking. "I'm Neleil, but every one calls me Nell."

"I know, he, err, said your name, I'm Ulquiorra." He replied sitting up to shake her out stretched hand. The tow sat in silence for a moment, Ulquiorra waited for her to say she was leaving or something like that. Nell's eyes moved down to Ulquiorra's tone chest, she smiled as she examined every inch of it. Her eyes moved further down his body until they reached his hip where the cover lay. Ulquiorra could see this and he didn't like the look on her face or the way she bit her lips. "Err, listen, it's late, I need my sleep an I don't mean to be rude but-"

"You want to leave?" She said tried of Ulquiorra rambling, as she looked up at him. "Then again you've been though a very traumatic experience. Maybe, I should stay and comfort you?" she said as she placed her hands either side of him and slowly began crawling on top of him. Not another one, he could she why Nell dated that guy, she was just as perverted and pushy as he was. Ulquiorra lay back, his cheek tinted pink, as she began kissing his neck. She sat back up and removed her top to reveal her perfectly formed breasts. "Nell, as much as I would love to let you entertain me I, I can't!"

"Why Not?"

"I'm, err... I'm... Gay." He weakly confessed. This was the first time in his entire life he had said it out loud and not once did he imagine it would happen like this. "Oh, err..."Nell looked down at herself then back at Ulquiorra, who was holding out her shirt to her. She pulled it back over herself, feeling like an absolute idiot "Well, this awkward, I'll be leaving now." Ulquiorra showed her out and locked the door, he made sure of that because he went back to check it three times. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, he hadn't even been there for a whole day and he'd nearly been raped twice. One thought ran though his mind as he drifted to sleep...

...So this is life in the city?


	2. Chapter 2

He stood in the middle of the hall, He'd just finished his audition. The judges whispered quietly to each other. This short amount of near silence was terrifying and seemed to last for ever, Ulquiorra nervously waited, he was so sure he'd screwed up his lines somewhere and they were mocking him. He looked to right at the man sat to the side, he wasn't there to audition and he wasn't a judge so why he was there Ulquiorra didn't know. The man had silvery hair, with a smile plastered across his face and he kept his eyes closed, again confusing Ulquiorra. Although, Ulquiorra couldn't explain it but he felt some what attracted to the man. Finally one of the judges rose from his seat, "Can I speak with you in privet Mr... Schiffer?"

Nodding Ulquiorra followed him out the side exit. "Kim, um, you're a great actor, but your appearance is what lets you down, nobody want to see an, an..." He paused for a moment and thought of the politest way to put it. Ulquiorra already knew what he was going to say, he'd always had people comment on the way looked. "Look I'm just going to say this. You look like depressed, an emo, a wrist slitter, the only movie you end up in, is a horror and you'd be killed off. You don't belong here, so take you thing and walk in the other direction."

Ulquiorra walked away muttering "Trash!" under his breath, he knew what the judge wanted, he wanted Ulquiorra to change his appearance. Well, that wasn't happening Ulquiorra liked the way he looked and he wasn't going to change for no one. He didn't want to look like one of those plastic hotshot actor you see thousands of girls drooling over when they know these no way they'd even get close to one. He also didn't understand why people called them sex god when they're so insecure about themselves that they get plastic surgery, starve themselves and take steroids, so they properly wouldn't be able to perform in the bedroom anyway. Half of them can't even act any way they just stood there and looked pretty. They made him sick!

He stopped in front of the main entrance of the building, now what? The came here to act and was turned down. Should he go back to his apartment and try another company tomorrow only to be told the same thing? Should he go home a failure, claiming at least he tried or he could get another job and spend the rest of his life wondering what could have happen? Ulquiorra knew he wasn't a lucky person in fact he was an unlucky person, but he never once thought thing would turn out like this. He was stuck on a fork road and no matter which way he went it would never be what he wanted.

"Hey, kid can I talk to yer?" The strange man from in the hall called from behind him. Ulquiorra turned around and point to himself, unsure who he was talking to. "Yer you, get out here!" Ulquiorra slowly approached the man and just as he got to a level of closeness he was comfortable with, the man hooked his arm around him and leaned down by his ear. "So, yer wanna career in acting?" Ulquiorra nodded, "You'll do any type of movie?"

"Yes, but your not a-"

"Dick? Please, I don't sit with those arseholes, because they think they're better than everyone else, when in all reality their movies are crap!" The man said with that foxy smile spread across his face. "Forget about he said, I like the way you look, yer perfect! N yer acting was breath taking, honestly I couldn't breathe... Oh Gin Ichimaru by the way." Ulquiorra let flattery get the best of him and became interested in hearing the seemingly kind man out. He walked Ulquiorra to his silver and expensive looking car, bribing him with all the luxuries he'd receive it Ulquiorra signed on with them. Then laid a contract on the car and held out a pen, "All yer got to do, is sign."

Ulquiorra took the pen and began scanning the contract, when Gin's hand slammed down on the paper , "Just sign already!" Ulquiorra notice Gin lost is charming and friendly accent as he said this and wasn't too sure he wanted to sign any more. "I'd like to know what I'm signing." Ulquiorra replied he may be a little shelter but he wasn't stupid. "A contract! I mean, it's only repeating what I already said and that yer acting services belong to the company for a year and a half and if we like yer we'll extend yer contract."

"I'd still like to read it." Ulquiorra insisted. Sighing Gin decide to change his method in bribing Ulquiorra "Listen, this is a great offer yer got going here, an that other guy's right, not many people are going to employ yer with the way look. Trust me this is one of the offers yer going to get. Guys like you aren't allowed to be picky!" He stated in a more serious tone. Looking back at the contract Ulquiorra caved and signed his name. "Great! Hope in, I'll take you to see the director!" Ulquiorra looked at the car then back at Gin, this man refused to open his eyes how was he going to drive? "Wait Your Driving!"

"Uh-Huh!" Gin replied as he pushed Ulquiorra into the seat and strapped him in. "You'll open your eyes, right!" Ulquiorra prayed the answer was yes or some form of that word. "Uh-Uh!" Gin went to shut the door the re-opened it "Don't worry any damaged you suffer will be minimal as long as you wear your seat belt." Tapped Ulquiorra's belt, then shut the door. As Gin sat down in his seat Ulquiorra continued his paranoid quiz "Any damage? What do you mean any damage? Please, tell me you meant if there's any damage!"

"No I meant, any damage." Gin teased as he clipped on his ear piece and turn on the engine. Ulquiorra cringed his body and squeezed his eyes shut as they set off, he stayed like that until they had been driving for a few minuets. Slowly he opened his eyes, "See nothin' to it." Gin boasted, sighing Ulquiorra relaxed his body and looked out the window. He thought getting this job would be exiting, but all he could think about was all the other career paths he could have chosen, "So, what type of movie do shoot."

"A one of a kind, trust me." Ulquiorra grew sick of those word they were just to stop him from asking more questions, gin knew Ulquiorra couldn't trust a man he'd just met. After a 30 minuet drive and listening to Gin on the phone, they arrived. "Well, this is it." Gin said as they exited the car. Ulquiorra gazed at the massive three part building and those where just the ones Ulquiorra could see, he couldn't even count how high the floor were with out staining his neck to see. "Are you coming, or not?" Gin shouted from halfway down the path way "yes Ulquiorra replied, running after him.

Inside Gin lead him down a series of hallways until they reached a door with a sign on it saying 'Set 5' in big bold letters. As they walked in to the room, Gin shushed Ulquiorra and told him to stay put. He snuck up behind a watching the shooting, his hair was brown and gelled back, all except one piece with hung down on his face. "AIZEN!" he shouted as he pushed the man to the floor, nobody looked though they all knew it was Gin. Aizen sat up and glared at Gin over his shoulder "Hello, Gin."

He immediately noticed Ulquiorra stood behind Gin and decided not to slap Gin back, Aizen liked his first impressions. "Aizen meet Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra meet the director." Aizen looked at Ulquiorra and gave him a warm smile. As he shook Ulquiorra's hand Aizen spoke to Gin, "So, this is him, some how I expected him to be taller."

"Eh! You get what yer given! Besides yer the one how said yer wanted someone small." Aizen turned back to Ulquiorra and sized him up, "Would you mind removing your shirt?" Ulquiorra hadn't expected this shouldn't he be asking to see some acting? Confused Ulquiorra looked at the only man he knew for help, Gin, but he only nodded an urged Ulquiorra to do as he was told. Reluctantly Ulquiorra removed his shirt to reveal his muscular yet slender figure. "well, well, Gin you know how to pick 'em."

"And I can do with my closed, but there err..." Gin whispered the rest in Aizen's ear and as he did Aizen frowned. Ulquiorra didn't like this. Aizen placed his fingers on his chin as he thought, "I know." He looked from left to right his eyes scanning for some one, while Ulquiorra took this time to put his shirt back on. "Ah Grimmjow!" A moment passed then a tall, broad man with a wild grin walked over, "You called?" this man was strange, it was impossible for someone to has azure coloured hair and the fact he was parading around in nothing but a white bath robe that only came to his knee, didn't give Ulquiorra a good impression of him. "Grimmjow meet Ulquiorra he's you knew partner." Aizen said before walking off.

"Hi." Grimmjow said holding out his hand. Not that Ulquiorra shook it, he didn't even reply, he only stared at Grimmjow. "Um..." Grimmjow searched his mind for a conversation starter, this was possibly the first awkward conversation he'd have, normal people melted at the sight of him and he'd spend the rest of the conversation flirting. "Where are your clothes?" Grimmjow laughed at him "Every one around here wears these. What's the point in wearing clothes if your just gonna throw them off again?" Once again Ulquiorra was left confused "Excuse me?"

"Err.. Gin didn't tell you what type of movie we shoot, did he?" Grimmjow asked already knowing the answer, Gin never gave anyone this information. Ulquiorra shook his head. "Well, we call them Yaoi movie, but most people call 'em..." In a quieter tone he continued "Pornography movies."

"What!" Ulquiorra couldn't believe it, then that would make him a future porn star. "You herd me, an' I'm guessing you signed the contract?" This wasn't happening, how could Ulquiorra have done something so stupid? "No, well yes, please Mr... Err..."

"Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow, this is, I didn't know, I wanna leave! I can't be in a por-" He stopped briefly thinking about what Grimmjow had called it earlier "A Yaoi!" Grimmjow laughed slightly the spoke, "Are you gay?"

"What- Yes." Ulquiorra replied realising there was no point in arguing and tried to ignore the fact his cheeks were flaring. Grimmjow noticed, he liked Ulquiorra's blush. "Can you get erection?"

"Yes. What does this have to do with anything you perverted tra-" before he could finish Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra into a deep kiss. Normally Ulquiorra would pull away but Grimmjow had him captured, he'd never felt a kiss so passionate before after all Grimmjow was a professional. Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra into the air, he was being seduced by his own kiss and he liked it a little, make that a lot more then he expected to. He kissed hundreds of men before, or at least he claimed to of, but none of them tasted or felt like Ulquiorra's, he didn't want to pull away. He like the way Ulquiorra gripped his hair and the way Ulquiorra ran his foot up Grimmjow's thigh.

"-Ash." Ulquiorra weakly said as Grimmjow lips left his own. "Everything! As long as the answer to bath those questions is yes then you can be in a Yaoi and we always shoot the sex scenes first so you pretty mush have too."

"Grimmjow, you don't understand I can't, I'm" Ulquiorra paused not daring to say another word. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow both interested and tired of hearing the same thing over and over again, "Your what, Ulquiorra?"

"I'm, I'm virgin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i do not own bleach nor do i make any money off this storey. (forgot to put this on the first chapter)

"What? You're a virgin!" Grimmjow shouted he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ulquiorra nodded his blush growing redder with every second. "Well, its ok, just pretend I'm a guy you like, there's gotta some one our crushing on!" Grimmjow spoke in a nervous tone, Ulquiorra had to perform. Grimmjow's career was on the line. "I can't your nothing the like guy I like."

"Look, close your eyes." Grimmjow said, putting Ulquiorra back down and placing his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulders. Ulquiorra reluctantly did as he was told, "Now picture your crush." Again Ulquiorra did as he was told. Grimmjow paused for a moment allowing Ulquiorra to get a decent metal image then continued "Now, don't open your eyes no matter what I do." Then leaned in and kissed Ulquiorra again.

"Mmm..." Ulquiorra mumbled as he was completely taken by Grimmjow again and allowed his and to run up Grimmjow's chest and rest on his shoulder while the other one gripped his hair. Grimmjow ran his hand up the back of Ulquiorra's shirt and three fingers of his other hand slip into the back of Ulquiorra pants. Grimmjow's theory didn't work as soon as their lips touched Ulquiorra's image disappeared. Ulquiorra knew it was Grimmjow touching him, he knew that it was Grimmjow heat his could feel and he also knew it as Grimmjow giving him an erection.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and leant his head against Ulquiorra's as he caught his breath. "You can open your eyes now." He whispered. Their eyes met as Ulquiorra's fluttered open. Grimmjow hadn't noticed the beauty of them before now, they were like emeralds, he was like an emerald that had to be protected and cared for. He actually felt sorry for Ulquiorra, could he really put Ulquiorra through this? Then again, Grimmjow didn't have much choice Ulquiorra had signed the contract, he had too. Besides Grimmjow didn't get any sympathy when he made the same stupid mistake and he was sixteen.

"Grimmjow. Clothes. Script. Scene 4. Get dressed. Set six." Aizen ordered as passed Grimmjow his clothes and script then turned to Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra. Script. Scene 4. Set 6. Clothes, good as you are. I want you there in 10 minuets." He ordered again passing Ulquiorra his script and walking off. "10 minuets to learn my lines?" Ulquiorra puzzled looking at the script. Taking Ulquiorra by the arm Grimmjow dragged him across the room "You're about to loose your virginity to a guy you don't know and your worried about not knowing your lines."

"I was trying to take my mind off that, you stupid trash!" Ulquiorra stated as Grimmjow sat him down. "Sit. Stay. I'm getting dressed." Grimmjow said as he disappeared behind a screen. Ulquiorra looked down at the script, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking back up he realised he could still see Grimmjow, his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the masculine man.

He watched as Grimmjow turned his back to Ulquiorra and slowly removed the robe. Ulquiorra leant forward as Grimmjow's robe hit the floor, giving him full view of his firm looking arse. Grimmjow turned back around to reach for his clothes, Ulquiorra gazed at the man's scared and toned chest, Ulquiorra wasn't sure why but Grimmjow looked so tasty he wanted to run his tongue all over Grimmjow tanned chest so badly. Lastly Grimmjow's pride and glory came into view, Ulquiorra's mouth hung open at the size of him. Ulquiorra slammed his script into his thighs as he felt his, already skin tight, geans grow even tighter.

Ulquiorra thought it be better to turn his attention to his script before his was caught looking. He flicked through it until he found scene 4. At first it didn't seem so bad, a little arguing on a kitchen set, so Ulquiorra could throw things at Grimmjow and then... Ulquiorra's nerves flew sky high as he read the stage directions for the sex. He couldn't do this there was no way. "So, did you like watching me undress?" Grimmjow asked grinning... "Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow saw the distress in Ulquiorra's face. "Gr, Grimmjow can't we start on a different scene?"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!" Grimmjow said as he opened his own script. He reconsidered what he'd said, when he found that the sex was supposed to be really ruff sex or as he called it 'make you my bitch' sex. "Err... Hold on, I'll see what I can do." He said as he ran over to Aizen. "Aizen, about the scene, I don't think this is a good one to start on." Aizen turned around and looked Grimmjow up and down, he'd never disagreed before, "Why?"

"Well, um, it's just, Ulquiorra's a virgin." Aizen flicked through the script and replied "So is his character." Grimmjow frowned with frustration "Ulquiorra can't start on a scene like this, I refuse to take his virginity this way!" Aizen sighed as he ran his finger through his hair "Fine, you're fired."

"What!"

"Well, Grimmjow I can understand Ulquiorra being shy to perform, but your refusal makes you useless to me. Therefore don't do this scene do this scene and you're fired." Grimmjow was stuck for words he couldn't loose his job but he couldn't force Ulquiorra to do this scene either. "Please, I- I'll do scene, I just wanna start on a different one."

"My answer is no. I can easily pair Ulquiorra with some one else who will, maybe Nnoitra?"

"NO!... Fine just give us five minuets." Grimmjow caved as he walked away. Grimmjow knelt down in front of Ulquiorra and took hold of Ulquiorra's hands as he thought of the appropriate way of telling him. Ulquiorra looked at him, he could tell this wasn't going to be good news from the look on Grimmjow's face. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do."

"But, I, I ca-" Ulquiorra couldn't speak, tears flooded his eyes. He couldn't take any more of this. "No, Ulquiorra, don't cry." Grimmjow whispered as pulled Ulquiorra into his arms, Ulquiorra violently shook his head attempting to speak but all that came out were whimpers and squeaks as his tears soaked Grimmjow's jacket. Stroking Ulquiorra's hair Grimmjow rocked and shushed him, "Ulquiorra if I don't do this scene, I'll get fired and you'll be paired with some one who won't care it they hurt you. I could never for give myself if I let that happen."

Ulquiorra allowed himself to calm slightly Grimmjow cared? "Why do you care if I'm hurt?" Sighing Grimmjow confessed his reasons "Because I know exactly what you're going through. I was in the same situation as you are a few years back. I can remember how scared I was, how much I wanted it to dream and how I convinced myself I wake and none of it happened," Grimmjow paused for a second trying to prevent his tear from escaping this eyes. "But it did happen, I felt so violated an I was never the same afterwards-"

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra whispered as he tightened his grip around him. He felt Grimmjow's tears mix with his own on his cheeks, "I can't loose my job but I can't let you get hurt either, I, I don't what to do!" He cried. They cried in silence for a moment then an idea struck Grimmjow. He pulled away and looked at Ulquiorra, wiping his tear away from his own face "Ulquiorra can you fake cry?"

"Yes."

"Can you make it look as if you're being hurt? I mean, like your in immense pain, as if you're being raped. And can you do it whilst being fucked?" Ulquiorra didn't now how to reply, how would he know? He's never practiced something like that, "I suppose so." Grimmjow smiled slightly, it wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it would have to do. "Cos' if you can make it look like I' hurting you, I won't have to hurt as much."Grimmjow said as he pulled Ulquiorra to his feet, "As much?"

Turning back around Grimmjow sighed, he really was a virgin "Ulquiorra, even if I was gentle with you, this is your first time it would hurt." Ulquiorra nodded signalling he understood as Grimmjow walked him to the set. Ulquiorra couldn't shake the feeling that every ones eyes were watching him, "I feel like there watching me."

"That's cos' they are, your fresh meat Ulquiorra," He said as he nipped Ulquiorra's ear "An every one wants you." He finished then licked deep into Ulquiorra's ear just to prove he was one of those people and that Ulquiorra was his. Ulquiorra flinched at the wet muscle and fingered his ear trying to rid it of saliva "Do you have mood swings or some thing?"

"No, but I can get an erection in spilt second and when I'm horny my dick talks for me!" Grimmjow stated as he pulled Ulquiorra's hip into his own. "Oh and don't tense, it hurts more." Don't tense, what sort of statement was that? "How am I not supposed to tense when I'm being fucked!" Laughing Grimmjow replied "Simple grab the closest thing to ya and grip! An if there's nothing to grip then claw the fuck out of my back."

"But-"

"Just do it Ulquiorra" They arrived at the set and were pushed straight in front of the cameras. They flew through the first part of the scene, Ulquiorra was great at arguing and even forgot about the sex for a minuet. But then came that fatal moment, went Grimmjow took hold of Ulquiorra's wrist and hooked him by the waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

The two bodies crashed to the floor. Grimmjow's hand ran up Ulquiorra's shirt again and his lips took the liberty of sucking and licking Ulquiorra's pale neck till it was red. Ulquiorra blushed as he pushed at Grimmjow's chest, Grimmjow ignored his actions as Ulquiorra was supposed to resist and didn't realise Ulquiorra was doing this out of fear.

Growing bored with Ulquiorra's neck Grimmjow tore at Ulquiorra's shirt, revealing his chest. He sat up and stared "Not what I expected, but I like it!" He said as he was free to improvise lines and actions. He continued to lick and suckle Ulquiorra paying close attention to his nipples. "Take off my jacket." He said under is breath, Ulquiorra unzipped the jacket revealing that tasty chest of Grimmjow's, "You're not wearing a shirt?" Ulquiorra panted, remembering that was one of his lines "Of course not I came here to fuck you."

"Oh, and I suppose your not wearing boxers either?"

"You catch on quick!" Grimmjow's lips continued to move further down Ulquiorra's body as he unfastened Ulquiorra's pants and caressed him. Ulquiorra moaned as his did, his body filled pleasure as Grimmjow played with it. Grimmjow stripped the rest of Ulquiorra then threw Ulquiorra's leg over shoulder as he kissed the tip of member. Groaning Ulquiorra thrust his member into Grimmjow's mouth, for a second Grimmjow went wide eyed before answering Ulquiorra actions and began sucking Ulquiorra member.

"Ngh-" Ulquiorra wanted to plead Grimmjow's name but he couldn't, he couldn't even remember Grimmjow's character name. Instead his continued to groan as he felt Grimmjow's warm wet mouth move up and down his member. He thrust again, forcing his member down Grimmjow's throat as he ejaculated. Swallowing the thick salty liquid Grimmjow sat up and removed his pants.

Hooking Ulquiorra's legs on his triceps Grimmjow pulled them against Ulquiorra chest, as he prepared to enter him, realising he could no longer prolong the foreplay. Ulquiorra squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Grimmjow's member pressing against his entrance, "Gah!" Ulquiorra Yelped as Grimmjow forced his way into Ulquiorra's tight hole.

Grimmjow pressed their lips together as he repetitively thrusted into Ulquiorra. Tears steamed down Ulquiorra face, when Grimmjow said it would hurt Ulquiorra expected at little pain, but he could barely take it he wanted to pass out but he couldn't the pain kept him awake. He could feel Grimmjow moving inside him, stretching and tearing him, "Ah, ah!"

"Cut!" Grimmjow froze as Aizen shouted. Cut? That meant they'd done something wrong and would have to start again. He stared down at Ulquiorra, shit, he could do this to him again. Removing himself from Ulquiorra, Grimmjow faced Aizen "What?" He asked with anger threaded into his voice. "Grimmjow come here." Grimmjow walked over, not caring about the fact he was naked and fully erected. "Did you read the script?"

"Yes." Grimmjow replied knowing what Aizen was going to say next "Then, why am I not seeing what I wrote?" Grimmjow couldn't stand Aizen he actually expected him to fuck Ulquiorra that hard with him being as vulnerable and fragile as he was. "I know you've told Ulquiorra to make it look like you were hurting him and I don't care if you actually were. Unless you want Ulquiorra to be paired with someone else then follow the script, we'll start from where you enter him, understand?"

"Yes Aizen." Grimmjow went back to Ulquiorra and got into position. "We're doing it again?" Ulquiorra weakly spoke, "Yeah, I'm gonna have to be little harder ok?" Ulquiorra whimpered as Grimmjow wiped the tears from Ulquiorra's face, then continued, "This time don't tense and take it out on my back!" Grimmjow ordered. Ulquiorra nodded just before Aizen yelled "Action!" Once again Grimmjow forced his way into Ulquiorra. This time Ulquiorra didn't even get chance to register what had happened before Grimmjow violently attacked him with thrust after thrust. "Ah!" Ulquiorra screamed as he clawed chunks out of Grimmjow's back.

Ulquiorra's back burnt from being scraped back and forth on the floor. Grimmjow tore him more and more the wounds grew deeper inside him, "St- Stop it! Ple- ease!" Ulquiorra pleaded, as much as Grimmjow wanted to he couldn't, why did Ulquiorra make his job so hard to do? Grimmjow felt himself nearing a climax. 'Not long now, Ulquiorra, hang in there' he thought as he quickened his pace even more. Ulquiorra dug his nails deep into Grimmjow's back until blood poured from him and the tip off Ulquiorra finger felt like it was embedded there.

Grimmjow let out a deep groan as he climaxed, removed himself from Ulquiorra and fell backward panting. Ulquiorra's damaged and sore hole leaked a mixture of blood and cum, he completely tensed his body even the slightest of movement put Ulquiorra in agony. "You two have 15 minuets for recovery, then we're moving on to scene 7."

"Fuck, no!" Grimmjow shouted how dare he want Ulquiorra to do another scene. "Excuse me?" Aizen asked. "He is not doin' another scene, where the fuck is my robe?" An extra passed the enraged Grimmjow his robe and swiftly moved away the moment it was snatched from his hand. Grimmjow turn to Ulquiorra and gently lifted his body wrapping the robe around him. He carried Ulquiorra, bridal style to the exit. "And just wear do you think you're going?"

"To my room!"

"Grimmjow you get back here right now!" Aizen ordered, he hated being ignored and that exactly what Grimmjow was doing. "Err... Aizen you're the director, not his father." Gin interrupted, "I don't care and stop interfering Gin!"

"Nope!"

Grimmjow carried Ulquiorra into his bathroom (they have apartments within the buildings) and turned on the shower. Once it had warmed up Grimmjow removed the robe from Ulquiorra's body, the bottom of it was cover in his blood, then sat in the shower with Ulquiorra on his lap. "Mmm..." Ulquiorra moaned as the water splashed on his skin. 'He's still awake' Grimmjow puzzled, he passed out on his first scene "Sorry 'bout that kid."

"I'm not a kid." Ulquiorra squeaked. Grimmjow smiled he was so weak but he still had the strength to argue, he had a fighting spirit like Grimmjow, either that or he was just as stubborn. "Sh... Go to sleep Ulquiorra, you'll need it." Grimmjow advised as he leathered a flannel in soap and massaged it into Ulquiorra's body. Allowing his body to slowly relax Ulquiorra closed his eyes and finally was able to sleep.

Wrapping Ulquiorra in a long towel which came from his shoulders to his knees Grimmjow carried Ulquiorra to his bed and laid him down, pulling the covers over him. Grimmjow sat at the end of the bed and leaned forward as a great weight in his chest made it so hard for him to sit up straight. He fell back on the bed as he failed at holding back his tears. "I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra, I am!" he mumbled and whimpered to himself until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra slowly awoke in the strange and foreign environment. His body ached, it seemed to hurt less where he was warm so he clutched the covers closer to is tried body. The cover smelt of someone but Ulquiorra couldn't name who. He looked around what he could see of the room with just moving his head. Pale blue carpets with darker blue walls, it wasn't the cleanest of rooms but not the dirtiest either. After a few more minuets of lying in confusion and pain Ulquiorra finally recognised the sent, it was Grimmjow's. That meant this was Grimmjow's room.

If he was in Grimmjow's room then all the events of yesterday actually did happen, explained the pain. Ulquiorra groaned as he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He wondered where Grimmjow was, even though Grimmjow raped him, well sort of, he was the only man Ulquiorra trusted right now and all because he said he cared. Nobody had said that to Ulquiorra in a long time.

"But I can't let you get hurt." His word danced in Ulquiorra's head, where was he? Ulquiorra groaned again as he sat up using his arms for support. "You're awake." Grimmjow spoke. "Gr- immjow" it even hurt Ulquiorra to speak after all that screaming. Grimmjow came and sat next to Ulquiorra, with sorrow in his eyes he asked "How you feeling?" Ulquiorra stared down at the covers, he couldn't describe the amount of pain he was in nor did he want to see Grimmjow cry again. "Um, I can cope." He breathed.

Disbelieving of Ulquiorra Grimmjow jabbed his fingers into Ulquiorra's lower back, making him shriek. "What was that for?" Scratching his neck a little Grimmjow replied "Can cope, huh? You can barely sit up, twat." Ulquiorra didn't understand he was kind yesterday, what was with the sudden change in personality. This unpredictable behaviour of Grimmjow's made him so hard to read. Grimmjow reached to his bedside cabinet and took hold of a glass and two tiny pills. "Ere, take these."

"Wh- What are they?" Ulquiorra asked half expecting them to be illegal. "Pain killers! I'm a porn star not a drug addict." Ulquiorra took the pills then set the glass down. They sat in silence for a moment. Ulquiorra fiddled with the covers, he still hadn't noticed he was naked under them. The silence was broken by a loud grumbling noise. Grimmjow looked down at his stomach, "Quiet, I'll feed you when I want to!" Holding his hand against his mouth Ulquiorra tried to prevent himself from giggling at Grimmjow childish display. "What?"

"It's nothing." Ulquiorra said after hiding his laugh by clearing his throat. Grimmjow stood up and announced "Ok, my little Uke-"

"Uke?"

"Quiet Uke, Seme is talking. I have three rules for you. 1 You don't go anywhere and I mean anywhere with out me. 2 do what I say, no matter what it is, when I say it. Lastly smile for fuck sake." Ulquiorra let the corner of his lips turn upwards and smiled slightly, it was almost impossible not to do when Grimmjow was being so over dramatic with his gestures. "Grimmjow what's an Uke and Seme?"

"Well Uke's are the guys being fucked E.G you and a Seme is the one doing the fucking E.G me. Ya got that uke?" Grimmjow explained in a sarcastic manner, making that smile disappear from Ulquiorra's face. *Rumble* Grimmjow held his stomach "How 'bout breakfast?" Ulquiorra looked away from Grimmjow. "I'm not hungry." He replied plainly.

"I thought you'd say that, your anorexia is very well hidden behind your muscles, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said running his finger down Ulquiorra's chest, making him blush. "How did you-"

"Please I had my hands and tongue all over you yesterday, I could feel your ribs. That and" Grimmjow paused as he moved closer and ran his hand up from Ulquiorra's thigh and grasped his hip. "Your hips sick out way more then they should." Ulquiorra was completely red now, their faces were millimetres apart, Ulquiorra felt like he was going to suffocate in Grimmjow heat. Ulquiorra couldn't even look away, those wild azure orbs had him captured. Finally, once Grimmjow satisfied with Ulquiorra's blush, he kissed him and laid him on the bed.

Their tongues danced in each others mouths until saliva trickled out the side of Ulquiorra mouth and still they continued. Grimmjow's hands re-explored Ulquiorra's body making sure to claim every inch of it as his. The kiss broke when Ulquiorra let out a loud whimper of pain. "I change my 3rd rule, you eat, Ulquiorra. I don't want no crap about why you can't, with this job you need tot eat, understand?"

Ulquiorra nodded as Grimmjow walked to his draw. He pulled out a robe which was made last night to fit Ulquiorra and threw it to him. "Put this on for now, your clothes are being cleaned." He watched as Ulquiorra dressed then opened the door. Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow trailing behind slightly as he limped. "What's takin' you so long?" Grimmjow asked looking back at him. He sighed at the sight of the limp teen. "Come 'ere." Grimmjow Hooked Ulquiorra's legs and pulled them onto his hips, Ulquiorra instinctively clutched Grimmjow's shoulders to prevent himself falling. "Grimmjow you don't have to carry me."

"I don't have to drop you either but keep whining and I will." With that threat Ulquiorra stayed quiet and rested his head into Grimmjow's shoulder. 'Is this what he's really like?' Ulquiorra wondered as Grimmjow carried him. He still seemed to care but he also seemed very distant from Ulquiorra compared to the Grimmjow Ulquiorra had met yesterday. "Grimmjow you're not a twin are you?"

"No. Why'd you ask?" Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders and muzzled Grimmjow slightly as he sighed. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the cafeteria, Ulquiorra looked around the wide hall. He felt like a school child going for his dinner. "Don't you have kitchens in your apartments?"

"Your full of questions ain't ya? Yes, but I can't cook. What's the point away, food's ready made here?" Maybe because it's healthier and tends to taste better Ulquiorra thought to himself. Grimmjow sat Ulquiorra down at a table, "Wait here." He said as he went to collect their food. Around the hall various other people where eating, almost all of them were sat in 2 most likely semes and their ukes. The feeling of being watched crept back up on him, mainly because he was being watched. Sets of eyes stared at the small man sat alone, it was obvious he was an uke or in other words he was prey in his predators' territory, even other ukes seem to take an interest in the new comer.

Grimmjow knew from the moment he left Ulquiorra he was vulnerable and didn't like that fact. He swiftly collected two bowls of rice, he thought it be better to start Ulquiorra on something small as he didn't know the last time Ulquiorra had ate. It couldn't have been that long ago if his muscles still hid his skinny reality that well. He returned to the table and sat next to Ulquiorra placing one of the bowls in front of him. "Eat."

Ulquiorra looked at the food just the thought of eating it made him feel sick, but he supposed he had too. Picking up the chopsticks Ulquiorra reluctantly ate the rice grain by grain. So by the time Grimmjow had eaten half of his Ulquiorra had still barely touched his. Grimmjow looked up from his food to Ulquiorra's. With out saying a word he move next to Ulquiorra and took the chopsticks from him. "Hey."

"Eat it." Grimmjow said holding a lump of rice to Ulquiorra's mouth. "I can feed my-" Shove. Grimmjow forced the food into Ulquiorra's mouth. "Apparently not." Grimmjow contradicted him as he forced another mound passed Ulquiorra pearly white and jet black lips. The man's actions once again made the teen's face flare. Grimmjow smiled, he so badly wanted to throw Ulquiorra to the table and take him. He placed him arm around Ulquiorra's waist and pull their bodies next to each other, letting his hand drop dangerously close to Ulquiorra hardening member.

Grimmjow stared intensively at the younger male as he blushed and broke a slight sweat, he watched Ulquiorra's lips open, they were like a woman's lips. He wanted to press his lips against them so badly, but he had more important things to think about Ulquiorra needed to eat the only thing going down his throat was food, drink and his cum. 'No! Bad Grimmjow!' he thought.

He hated this when he looked at Ulquiorra all he could think about was sex. But the guys so little and innocent and on top of that Grimmjow now knew he was anorexic. Ulquiorra wasn't making things easy. "Come on, let's go." He said as the last of the rice was pushed into his mouth. With that done they headed out the hall, the pain killer finally kicked in and Ulquiorra could walk on his own.

When they arrived at Grimmjow's room Ulquiorra's clothes had been set out on the bed and the room had been cleaned. Ulquiorra immediately rushed to dress himself whilst Grimmjow muttered something about hating the way the cleaners did that. Grimmjow turned around to refrain from staring at Ulquiorra directly and watched him change though the mirror, even when Ulquiorra was that bruised the sight of him still turned Grimmjow on and made him want Ulquiorra with an almost uncontrollable desire. 'Almost uncontrollable' he repeated in his mind as long as he could hold on to that fact he could refrain from sleeping with Ulquiorra whilst he was still healing. "Almost..."

"Huh?" Ulquiorra asked after hearing Grimmjow's mumble. "Err... Almost... Ready?" Grimmjow replied weakly, with a faint blush sneaking onto his cheeks. ""Yes. Why?"

"Cos' we need to go pick the rest of your clothes." Ulquiorra hadn't realised it before but thee clothes he now wearing where is only pair. But picking up his clothes meant going to his apartment and Nell was bound to be there. They'd been some what of friends for the past week but Nell insisted on converting Ulquiorra to dating female even though she knew it was a lost cause. What made Ulquiorra even more uneasy was the fact Grimmjow would be there too. "Come let's go." Grimmjow said throwing his car keys into the air with one and catching them in the other.

The stepped out side the building and onto the car park. Ulquiorra's eyes scanned the car park for something blue and flashy, it seemed like Grimmjow to own a car like that. He looked to the left there was a few blue cars that was but oddly Grimmjow walk to the right were there was no blue cars, he curiously follow. Grimmjow stopped a metallic black Jeep "A black jeep?"

"Yep, Jeeps are big and black makes it look more expensive." Grimmjow said unlocking the car. "Hurry an' get in!" the car ride was short and the only conversation was Ulquiorra giving Grimmjow directions. They parked in the inside car park, Grimmjow turned the engine off and sat back. "I'll wait here, you go pack your things." Ulquiorra nodded with relief as he stepped out the car and ran to the stairs.

"This will make thing a lot easier." Ulquiorra comforted himself as he race up the stair, he stopped and panted as he reached the third floor. "Huh, I'll use the elevator going back down." He walked down the hallway reading the number on the doors. '404, 404' he mouthed the word as he walked, he could remember how far down the hallway it was. He reached his room and unlocked the door.

He dragged his suitcase to the draw it had been only a week since Ulquiorra unpacked and already he was repacking. He got half way though packing his shirts when "Ulqui-kun where've been? I've been so worried you left without saying a word!" Nell shouted as she snatched Ulquiorra's neck and drowned his face in her boobs. Ulquiorra desperately pushed at her waist, gasping air and screaming for her to let go. "Ulqui-kun, why are you packing? Your leaving me, aren't you? Where did I go wrong?"

Nell loosened her grip and one more shove from Ulquiorra sent him flying back wards to the floor. "We were never together, Nell" An' stop calling me Ulqui-kun!" He shouted holding his neck as he panted. "But Ulqui-kun"

"No! I don't hear it. Before you go on about how I didn't tell you where I was going, I did. I told I was going to an audition." He continued in a calmer tone. "Oh yeah... How did it go? Did they turn you down? Need comforting? Did you get the part? Wanna celebrate?"

"For the last time Nell, I'm gay, I'm NOT going to sleep with you. As attractive as you are, your charms will only work on a straight man." Ulquiorra said dusting himself of as he stood up. Nell latched herself around waist muzzling him as she whined "But why? Are you sure you can't be bisexual? We could do anal, if you want and if you prefer to be fucked I'll where a strap on!" Ulquiorra paused blankly for a moment just trying to imagine being dominated by a woman, then frantically tried to tear Nell off him shouting, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Oi, Ulquiorra, what's taking you so long?" Grimmjow asked peering round the corner or the door. He nearly choked on his laughter at the sight of them. "Quite the womaniser aren't you, Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra growled, how the hell did Grimmjow find his apartment? "Don't you start as well." Nell examined the other male with curiosity in her eye. "Ulquiorra, is this your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend! No, Nell, you got all wrong, I, I just work with him!" The red faced teen claimed in his denial. "You could say we're, err, partners" Grimmjow added with the sole purpose of annoying Ulquiorra. "Oo... That's so cute! Ulquiorra's in denial!" she squealed finally releasing Ulquiorra. 'No I'm just surrounded by idiots' he thought as he continued packing. Grimmjow and Nell talked as he did. "Do I know you? You seem so familiar" Nell said in mid conversation Ulquiorra had ignored the rest but this stuck out. He couldn't have Nell find out about his job, he never hear the end of it. "No you've never met him before, err, hey, wasn't there a film you wanted to show me yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah. Wait here I'll go get!" Nell said racing to her apartment. Ulquiorra sighed with relief. "What'sa matter Ulquiorra ashamed of working in Yaois?" Grimmjow said with his wild grin spread across his face. "Quite." Ulquiorra calmly said as he crouched on the floor so he could pack the last draw into his suitcase. "NO WAY!" Nell screamed as she ran back into the room clutching a DVD in her arms "Your Grimmjow, as in Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the Yaoi actor, I have every DVD you've ever made!" (Yes Nell is the obsessed fangirl, much like myself) 'Impossible! She's a woman why would she buy gay DVDs? Damn her, DAMN HER TO HELL' Ulquiorra monologue clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. "Oh, it's always nice to meet a fan, especially a female one!"

"Sign my DVDs please!" Nell said practically forcing them on Grimmjow, who accepted of course. She paused for a moment and put her finger to her lips as she processed _we work together, you could say we're partners, _"Ulquiorra, what exactly do you and Grimmjow work on together?" Ulquiorra froze his pale face turned even paler, what was he supposed to tell her. He had to say something, anything, if he didn't Grimmjow be sure to tell her. "I'm... Urm..."

"He's my uke!" Grimmjow interrupted. The smaller let out a scream and mental died as he hit the floor, though neither of the other two helped they just watched. He lay the in a daze of embarrassment mumbling to himself at Grimmjow's feet. "He's never done before." Nell said leaning over him. It took a moment for what Grimmjow said to sink into Nell's head but surely enough she clicked "Ulquiorra's your uke! That's so cute, you two were so made for each other! Ulquiorra when you said you wanted to be an actor I didn't think you meant this type of movie."

"I didn't and we're not together." Ulquiorra said weakly as he crawled back to his packing whilst Grimmjow and Nell gossiped, mainly about the new movie and then Grimmjow would turn the subject to about how tight Ulquiorra was or the noises he made, which in turn made Ulquiorra's face look like the blush had been painted on with cherry red paint. "Sure I can give you a free copy, when it comes out."

'What? No, why is he doing this to me?' Ulquiorra silently sobbed, "Or..." Grimmjow said as he crouched down by Ulquiorra and hooked his waist pulling their bodies together. He licked Deep into Ulquiorra's ear before adding "We could give you a live performance." Ulquiorra eyes widened "wha-" Grimmjow threw him to the bed and pinned him there. "Sh..." He whispered before Kissing Ulquiorra, it took a few seconds but Ulquiorra sank into it as he always did. Nell screamed with excitement at the sudden actions of Grimmjow, she nearly passed out, but she couldn't she had to watch.

Grimmjow unbuttoned Ulquiorra's shirt slightly exposing his neck to Grimmjow's lips. He chose a spot on the right of Ulquiorra's neck and began nipping and suckling it until he left the beginnings of a bruise. His hand slid down Ulquiorra's body until it reached his pants which he pulled down to Ulquiorra's knees. He finger moved between Ulquiorra's legs and stoked his entrance. "Ah!" Ulquiorra gasped as he repeated this slowly pressing his finger further in each time. "Grimm... jow..." Nell drooled at them sight of Ulquiorra's mainly naked body and his blushing, sweating and aroused face. Grimmjow's forced a second finger in "Gah!" Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjow pumped them in and out, making scissor actions with stretching him again.

Ulquiorra arched his back pressing his naked erection against Grimmjow's clothed one. Once Grimmjow was satisfied that Nell had seen enough of a preview he removed his fingers. Ulquiorra lay panting on below him and watched as Grimmjow licked his fingers "You're disgusting."

"Oh, you know you like it." Grimmjow teased as he looked over to Nell, who had melted onto the floor. "I think I killed her." Ulquiorra sat up and looked for himself. "Eh, she'll be fine, let's go." Grimmjow zipped up the suit case and followed Ulquiorra out the door to the elevator. "Are you sure we should leave her?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders as they stepped inside. "No elevator sex, Grimmjow."

"Damn! How did you know I wanted to-"

"Because you're horny and don't who looks."

"You know me that well?"


	5. Chapter 5

The two men lay in bed. Ulquiorra had moved as far away from Grimmjow's side of the bed as possible. He didn't want to be close to this man in bed it seemed terrifying to him. After what Grimmjow did to him in front of Nell and the fact he was a porn star had Ulquiorra was convinced that sex was constantly on his mind and to make matters worse Ulquiorra couldn't resist him. He never been this weak when anybody else touched not even his ex-lovers were able to break Ulquiorra's defences but all Grimmjow had to do was touch him and he melted.

Ulquiorra thought about the harassment he'd received from his former lovers, it wouldn't be anything serious they'd nuzzle Ulquiorra and pinch or squeeze him, but he could most guaranty that it would be ten times worse with Grimmjow, wouldn't it? He refused to even sleep facing Grimmjow, he disliked sleeping in a bed with some one else and hated the idea of that some one being Grimmjow.

Grimmjow watched the smaller male lay on his side, he examined how the covers dipped between Ulquiorra's ribs and hips he had such a curvy figure, it made Grimmjow want him even more. He could imagine jerking Ulquiorra's body into his own, the thought of screwing him, was driving him crazy. He wanted to feel that heated, slender and fragile body against his own again. To hear Ulquiorra moan and plead his name like he did at his apartment. He wanted to drive Ulquiorra to such pleasure he'd beg for more and harder instead of for Grimmjow to stop. But that was going to take time Grimmjow had to be patient with his defiant little uke. Ease him into liking it how Grimmjow wanted it. Grimmjow licked his lips at the mere thought of Ulquiorra actually participating in sex.

Ulquiorra looked cold in Grimmjow's eye or perhaps it was just Grimmjow's undying urge to hold and play with him, then never let him go, teasing his body until he begged for Grimmjow to penetrate him. But still even if Ulquiorra actually wasn't cold Grimmjow couldn't let him grow cold now, could he? Grimmjow slowly and quietly moved closer to Ulquiorra making sure not to disturb him too much.

Ulquiorra felt something warm and weighty resting on his side, he looked down to see Grimmjow's arm slowly moving across him and the next thing he knew his back had been pulled into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow whispered into Ulquiorra's ear, "It's cold out tonight." Making sure his lips brushed against it. 'So, the harassment begins' Ulquiorra thought as Grimmjow forced his other arm underneath Ulquiorra and held him tightly, so that their lower bodies pressed together as well. Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra just beneath his ear and nuzzled him. Ulquiorra sank into Grimmjow's arms for a moment, he was so warm, Grimmjow's hair tickled behind Ulquiorra's sensitive ear. Ulquiorra wanted so badly to turn over and muzzle his head into Grimmjow's heated chest.

'No, I can't give into him' Ulquiorra mentally battled away the urge. He eventually found the strength to pull away and lift himself on to his elbows, "Its bad enough I have to sleep in the same bed as you, I'm not snuggling as well!" Grimmjow laughed slightly at Ulquiorra's sudden movements. "Snuggle" Ulquiorra blushed, what was wrong with that word. That's what he and his lover used to call it all the time. "I never imagined a word like snuggling could sound so cute, 'til you said it." Cute? Damn it Ulquiorra wasn't trying to be cute he should have said that to himself before saying it out loud. Grimmjow took Ulquiorra's daze of confusion to trap in another embrace. "Stop it! I'm not sleepin' with you again!"

"Sleep with me? Ulquiorra if I wanted to fuck you I would have done it already. I just wanted to _snuggle._" He tightened his grip as he said snuggle making Ulquiorra completely defenceless because of his embarrassment. "L-liar! You just want to sleep with, that's all you want from me!" Grimmjow released Ulquiorra and bit his tongue to refrain from calling Ulquiorra the many insults that boiled up in his head as that last part was said. "When did I ever say that all I wanted from you was sex?"

"You're always thinking about it, I can see it in your face! An' you're always flirting with me whether through speech, body language or actions you're always doing it!" Ulquiorra argued, there was no way he was backing down or he'd end up being screwed again. "Of course I am! How can I not think about sex when I look at you?" Grimmjow paused and took in a deep breath before continuing in a calmer tone. "Ulquiorra, you're cute, sexy, beautiful, it's impossible not to think about sex when around you." Ulquiorra blushed, did Grimmjow really think he was beautiful? He'd be the first to think it. "B- Beautiful?"

"Yeah. But you're also so fragile, physically and emotionally. I could never use you like that."

"Beautiful, s-so my looks don't m-make you pity me, they don't d-depress you. You actually think I'm-" Grimmjow rested his hand on Ulquiorra's shaking cheek, Ulquiorra was tearing and he didn't even know why. Ulquiorra leaned into Grimmjow's hand using it to wipe away his tears. "Not used to being complemented are you? Of course I think you're beautiful every part of you." Sighing Grimmjow gently held Ulquiorra as he cried into his chest. "How about I make you a deal? If you don't want me to do something, then just say no and I'll stop"

"You swear!"

"Ok, I swear." Grimmjow said softly before kissing top of Ulquiorra's fore head. Ulquiorra relaxed his body and muzzled Grimmjow, 'this is more like the Grimmjow I met yesterday' he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Ah, ah, ah! St- op! Ah! Ple- ease, I can't, I, I. Ah!_

"Ow!" Ulquiorra awoke to a sudden hit to the stomach. Before his even had chance to realise where he was he was hit again in the jaw. He crawled to the edge of the bed, in fear. As his vision adjust to the darkness he stared at Grimmjow's thrashing body. "Gr- Grimmjow." No reaction he just continued to kick the air. Ulquiorra climbed out of the bed and wrapped his robe around him. 'I have to help' he thought as he walked to the door.

Placing his hand on the door he froze, who was he going to go to, Gin? Aizen? Another actor? No he knew nobody who could help, his only option was to handle this himself. He turned back to Grimmjow and observed his restless slumber. Then something stuck out to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow was crying as well as thrashing. The sight pained Ulquiorra and made uncontrollably want to hold Grimmjow. Ulquiorra crawled back on to the bed dodging Grimmjow violent kicks. He sat next to Grimmjow as he was punched yet again. Now what? He'd have to restrain Grimmjow. Ulquiorra took hold of Grimmjow wrist and held them by his sides.

He waited like that for a few moments until he finally summoned the courage to release them and quickly pull Grimmjow into his arms. "Sh... It's ok." He whispered unsure whether Grimmjow could actually hear him as he stroked his hair. Grimmjow whimpered as he slowly calmed down and placed his arm around Ulquiorra. "Ulqui" Ulquiorra look down he was awoke 'since when could he call me Ulqui' then rested his head on top off Grimmjow's. "Ulqui, stupid idiot, you shouldn't touched me." Grimmjow said before push Ulquiorra away from him.

Grimmjow turned away from Ulquiorra as he wiped the tears from his face. Ulquiorra sat feeling unappreciated by Grimmjow, if he'd had just left him there he'd still be thrashing and crying. But there was something more important then Ulquiorra's pride on his mind. "Why were you doing that, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow froze for a moment, what was he supposed to tell Ulquiorra? He turned back around and weakly smiled, "It's none of you concern." Ulquiorra frowned, if he had to sleep in the same bed then it was his concern, "I'll say what is and isn't my concern and I say you are." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, this was the perfect opportunity to change subject. "Oh, I am, am I?" He moved closer to Ulquiorra, wearing that same smile he wore when he was about to seduce some one. "That's not what I meant!"

"But it's what you said." Grimmjow caught the back of Ulquiorra's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ulquiorra's body immediately collapsed into Grimmjow's. "I just have night mares from time to time, honestly it's nothing more than that." He said as he pulled away. "But-"

"But nothing." Grimmjow stated lay back and pulled Ulquiorra into his chest. 'Wait I was comforting him. Why am I on his chest?' Ulquiorra shrugged to himself, he couldn't be bothered questioning anything at the moment, well, apart from wondering what was Grimmjow's night mare and if it bothered him so much that he was having night mares and how he could ignore the fact he'd just had one or did he do that out of fear. "Grimmjow you won't do that again tonight, will you?"

"Nope, I've never once had a nightmare twice in one night. Now o to sleep." He sighed as he finished his sentence. Ulquiorra placed his arms around Grimmjow before he fell asleep, though Grimmjow lay awake. "I say you are." Did Ulquiorra actually mean that, was he actually concerned for him. "Why would I care anyways?' He questioned himself as the mental battle continued to rage in his head if Ulquiorra meant what he'd said or not. These thoughts were not going to let him sleep.

"Mmm..." Ulquiorra mumbled. "Nor, you're cute when you sleep." Grimmjow said to himself as he smiled as the sleeping teen.

* * *

A reasonably short chapter from the last one... proberly not my best work either... sorry! Just wondering, I can put what Grimmjows night mare are as the next chapter but not sure. What do my readers think? it could wait a few chapters but if you want to hear it sooner then tell me please. thankyou


	6. Chapter 6 Grimmjow's nightmares 1

Sorry for the wait but here it is Chapter 6. I decided to do Grimmjow's nightmares now and it does go over more then one chapter sorry... Anyways sorry it took so long I been struggling to write recently but yeah here you go hope you like it! Please tell me what you think of it!

* * *

Ulquiorra watched the other male intensively as he collected their breakfast. This had become a routine Ulquiorra would wait at the table while Grimmjow got the food. Ulquiorra had been working as Grimmjow's partner for two weeks now and through out that time Grimmjow continued to have these night mares, from what Ulquiorra had learned they seem to be every three nights , there was one occasion where Grimmjow had a nightmare one night after the other but that was the only time the system glitched.

Every time it happened Grimmjow would claim it was nothing and every morning after, just like this one he'd act like nothing had happened and make as little conversation with Ulquiorra as possible, knowing Ulquiorra would question his nightmares. On top of that here was Grimmjow's mood swings, one minuet he be affectionate and sympathetic and the next he was seducing Ulquiorra, like that was all he knew how to do. This made Ulquiorra come to one conclusion, Grimmjow was hiding something and Ulquiorra was going to find out what.

"Quite a mysterious one isn't he?" Ulquiorra flinched at the sound of Gin's voice. Ulquiorra was that deep in thought he hadn't noticed Gin sat next to him. "I suppose. He's hard to read and it's impossible to tell whether he's lying or not?" Gin giggled, _so this has been playin at yer mind then Ulquiorra,_ "Why has he said something your desperate not to be a lye or is it the opposite did you tell him something and are scared that he doesn't take you seriously?" Ulquiorra examined Gin curiously, _what do you have to gain by finding out the answer to this? _Gin was yet another man impossible to read. He covered his eyes, perfect smile, perfect tone of voice and perfect body language. He'd obviously had years of practice.

Though he was right, Grimmjow promised he wouldn't do any thing if Ulquiorra didn't want him to and so far Grimmjow had kept his word but if it was a lie then how long would Grimmjow stick to it. On the other hand Ulquiorra had said that he cared for Grimmjow and if Grimmjow didn't take him seriously then Ulquiorra would be mentally crushed, his feeling weren't as strong as Grimmjow thinks they are but they strong enough to be hurt by them. "It's the night mares that's got to yer hasn't it? I wonder, has he told you what they are? I know."

_He's lying, why would Grimmjow tell him? Then again,_ "Are they night mares?"

"Hm? What else could they be?" Gin questioned, he knew Ulquiorra was smart but could have figured out this much already. "I think they're not night mares, but memories ones Grimmjow is haunted by and he wants to forget but he can't." Gin's smile grew wider, with a shadow cast over his face almost scared Ulquiorra. _Very clever indeed, _"yes they are, I know what happened to him because I witnessed most of it, there were parts I didn't see, but I saw the consequences and they where by far the worst part." So this wasn't just one event, there was more, Ulquiorra grew even more interested "Could you tell me what they are?"

"Possibly but not here, not enough time. Come to my room tonight after Grimmjow's asleep and we'll talk then." Gin said as he left the table. Go to Gin's room, after Grimmjow fell asleep. But Grimmjow had told him not to go anywhere with out him and Gin was the man who deceived him into this job, could Ulquiorra really trust him? This was pointless anyway what would Ulquiorra gain from knowing? Even with those reasons working against him Ulquiorra still found himself dying to know.

The morning flew by like it had never happened and in the afternoon was a shooting. A gentle sex scene were Ulquiorra's character admitted to being gay but at the same was about to wed. Then Grimmjow character, stereotypically, said he didn't care and made love to Ulquiorra's character, all in all to Ulquiorra this was a boring and unrealistic scene. Not that this affected his performance and Aizen was in a good mood today, why wouldn't he be, he just released a new movie and so because of this they made it though the shooting in one go. Then, they headed back to the bedroom.

Ulquiorra was first in the shower and he prayed that Grimmjow wouldn't harass him this time, he need this time to think. The warm water bounced off his skin and steam quickly rose, fogging the glass doors and walls around him. If anyone tired to look at Ulquiorra all they'd see was a blur and Ulquiorra couldn't see past the glass, reassuring him that little bit more that it was ok for him to think things through with out interruption. He lifted his head slightly and allowed the water to pour onto his face, he thought about going to Gin's room and about disobeying Grimmjow. If Grimmjow wasn't still erected from the shooting, it could be possible but if he was he'd want to sleep with Ulquiorra and there was no way Ulquiorra would have the energy afterward to go. No, he couldn't let that stop him, he needed to know what was troubling Grimmjow so much, he had to trust Gin. Besides all he had to do was tell Grimmjow no he could that easily...

...Not.

Defeated by his own thoughts, Ulquiorra sighed as he turned the shower back off, he combed his fingers through his hair as he stepped out into the cold bathroom. Tying a towel around himself he walked into the bedroom, where Grimmjow was spread out across the bed. "Shower's free" he plainly spoke, masking his headache from all the thinking. "Uh-huh, hey Ulquiorra something bothering you" _shit! _Ulquiorra attempted to keep his face from reacting as he replied "No, why?"

"I don't know you seemed a little off today. You sure nothing's wrong?" Grimmjow explained as he sat up. Ulquiorra nodded, unable to speak, damn it Grimmjow could read him that easily, _so not fair. _"Ok, see ya in five" Grimmjow said making sure to slap Ulquiorra's arse as he walked past. Ulquiorra flinched at the sudden stinging in his rear. So, he was still horny, Grimmjow loved making things easy for Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dried himself and put in a pair of boxers, normally Ulquiorra didn't bother wearing anything to bed, he had nothing to hide from Grimmjow and if Grimmjow was in a sexual mood it made things easier because Ulquiorra clothes wouldn't get torn. But hopefully if Ulquiorra was wearing something Grimmjow would get the message that he wasn't in the mood. Ulquiorra lay on his side of the bed and pulled the covers over him, he faced the wall opposite and from this angle Grimmjow would be able to see his face and would hopefully think he was already asleep, then again that didn't really bother him, if he want to sleep with Ulquiorra he'd wake him up.

Ulquiorra herd the shower stop and shortly after Grimmjow entered the room. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's still body presuming two things he was either asleep or ignoring Grimmjow. Didn't really matter to Grimmjow anyways, Ulquiorra could only sleep and ignore him if Grimmjow left him alone, that wasn't happening. Grimmjow threw off his towel and pounced on the bed making Ulquiorra's fly a few centimetres as the springs reacted with the weight of Grimmjow's body. _No reaction, your defiantly ignoring me if you were sleeping you would have stirred. _Oh, well, Grimmjow knew just how to get Ulquiorra attention.

He lay behind Ulquiorra and let his arm rest on Ulquiorra waist. Ulquiorra squeezed his eyes shut, desperate not to blush. Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra ear, "Ulqui-babe are you awake?" Ulquiorra immediately re-opened his eyes and shouted back "Stop calling me Ulqui! And I'm not your babe! Damn it!" Grimmjow laughed at Ulquiorra's irrational reaction. "Ya just can't resist me can you?" Ulquiorra's upper lip twitched slightly with anger and annoyance, _how does he get to me so easily, damn him. _"Yes I can!" Grimmjow sighed with amusement and hid his face in the bed sheet for a moment before he decided to prove Ulquiorra wrong.

He gently kissed and licked Ulquiorra's shoulder a few times before moving up to Ulquiorra neck. Ulquiorra blushed as the warm lips and wet tongue sent shivers down his spine. "Gri-" Ulquiorra gasped as Grimmjow harshly nipped his neck to silence him. Grimmjow licked and kissed Ulquiorra's ear before nibbling his lobe. Ulquiorra loved his ears being played with, this turned him on quicker then anything else Grimmjow did. Grimmjow brought his hand up from Ulquiorra's waist to his chest and caressed Ulquiorra nipples, "Ah, Grimmjow, I'm not in the, the, the mood" Ulquiorra weakly gasped, he had to get Grimmjow off him some how. "Course your not I haven't put you in it yet."

He turned Ulquiorra onto his back and pressed their lips together. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow pulling his warm, still wet and glistening body closer to himself. _No, no, no! I can't let him do this to me again! No, no, yes, yes mmm... More Grimm more. _Ulquiorra's resistance was becoming futile against Grimmjow's lustful actions. Grimmjow broke the kiss and turned it into lots of little ones constantly re-attacking Ulquiorra lips and refusing to let him get a word in "Grimm... Jow... Sto... Um... It." His hands moved down Ulquiorra's body again and took hold of his boxers. Ulquiorra grasped Grimmjow's hand before he had chance to remove them. "Hey come on I can't fuck you with these on."

"Good, 'cos you're not fucking me!"

"You know ya wanna." Grimmjow insisted as he licked Ulquiorra's lips. "No I, I don't." Ulquiorra suddenly grew scared, he told Grimmjow no so why was he refusing to stop _has he said something your desperate not to be a lye,_ was it, was Grimmjow lying about what he said. Grimmjow took Ulquiorra's silence as a chance to continue plastering Ulquiorra's neck with his saliva. Perhaps Grimmjow just needed reminding Ulquiorra reassured himself "Grimmjow. Please, you said you'd stop if I told you to." Grimmjow paused, he did say that. Sighing, Grimmjow lifted his chest of Ulquiorra's and lay on the other side of the bed. "Grimmjow?" No reply.

Ulquiorra lay in silence for a few moments watching the other male, waiting for him to fall asleep and after he had Ulquiorra waited a few more minuets before deciding it was safe to leave. Creeping out of bed he tied his robe around him before exiting the room and closed the door as slowly and silently as possible. Sighing to calm himself he walked down the dark hallway towards Gin's room.

Ulquiorra knocked on the door, there was a pause of silence before he herd movement from within the room. The door opened and Gin appeared smiling from behind it. "Oh, what took yer, I was beginin' to think you wasn't gonna come." Ulquiorra walked into the room, he didn't have time for idle chatter, "look, Gin just tell me what I want to know, so I can get back to Gri-my room." Gin's room was lit by a dim light, it seemed dark to Ulquiorra but as Grimmjow had already told him, Gin had very sensitive eyes which is why the kept them closed and this light seemed bright to Gin.

On his desk was his laptop and piles of paper work, being a producer was hard work and even harder for a gay pornography film producer. Gin leaned back in his chair and invited Ulquiorra to sit on his bed, which as much as he didn't want to Ulquiorra agreed. "Are you sure you want to now?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Grimmjow joined about 6 years ago when he was 16"

"Wait 16 that would make him"

"Yes Grimmjow older then he looks, do you want to here this or not?"

"Yes, sorry."

" Just like you he was conned into it, but not by me I was still an actor back then, with my partner Byakuya. Of course for Grimmjow to be having nightmares his experience would have to be a lot worse then yours which it was. If you think Aizen is cold now, you should have seen him then, he didn't even tell Grimmjow what he'd signed up for even when he was pushed on set..."

FLASH BACK

Aizen studied the teen, his eyes flicking back to the boys references and ID every so often "Are you really 16 you look at least 2 years older?" Grimmjow nodded, he always looked older then he actually was, this fact made Aizen smile it meant they get even more movies out of Grimmjow, before his looks wore off. "we'll do a practice shooting, then I decide whether or not to hire, kay?"

"Sure" Grimmjow gleamed, this was great "Hey wait I don't I need a script?" Aizen smiled again he almost laughed, but he could he had to keep his laughter to himself, "We'll have you improvise I want to see you act when your, under pressure." Grimmjow nodded again as Aizen walked away. He looked to his left then his right before stuffing his hands into to his pockets. Grimmjow felt a hand suddenly reach around him and grab him at the waist pulling his body against it's owner. The other hand covered his mouth and forced his head back into the others shoulder. Grimmjow couldn't see a face all he could see was white hair, no it wasn't white, it was, grey? No it was silver.

"Hm, fresh meat." A devious male voice stated before running the tongue over his neck. Grimmjow screamed and cursed from behind the hand attempting to call the stranger every thing that came to mind. He struggled and kicked violently his legs attacking the other with a destructive force, this man was strong to have kept hold of him. "Come on hun, don't struggle."

"Gin, let him go." The young raven haired male as he approached them, Grimmjow stopped struggling and gazed at the delicate beauty. "Kuchiki." Gin said as released Grimmjow and skipped over to Byakuya, pulling him into a playful embrace and gently kissing his cheek. "Dick." Grimmjow muttered. Byakuya took Grimmjow by the collar and brutally pulled till he fell forward, "What was that?" That delicate beauty turned into a face of pure intimidation, "I said he a dick!" Grimmjow replied attempting to sound tuff and not squeak. The teen looked at Gin, who waved as he did, then back at Grimmjow

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" Byakuya replied giving him a warm smile. "Nor, intimidation never look to so cute" Gin stated referring to Byakuya, who in turn slapped Gin around the face as he turned back round. "Don't call me cute!"

"so what's your name?" Gin asked holding his cheek, "Err... Grimmjow." Grimmjow replied, as he wondered how these people and how they made the role of an actor. "Mmm, Grimmjow, huh? Sounds sexy." Gin flirted as he licked his lips before he received another smack to the head. "I ain't gonna date you, if you keep flirting with other people!"

"Nor... Come on Boo it didn't mean anything." Gin claimed as he chased after the storming teen. Grimmjow stood alone once again confused as to what to do now. After a few moments of Grimmjow thinking absolutely nothing and kicking the air out of boredom "Grimmjow we're ready for you on set three. It's down the hall way and to your right." Aizen said pointing him in the right direction from across the room. "Err... Ok." Grimmjow said as he walked to the set.

He peeked his head inside and looked around, the room was pitch black all apart from an ally way set that lit up under the flood light. Keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets he walked on stage, he hated improvisation, he was an aggressive guy so his improvisation was too. Then people complained he was too aggressive for the part and throw him out, he could almost guarantee the same thing would happen here too.

The air was cold on the set and there seemed to be a breeze, it felt like a real ally way. _What sort movie is this any_, _filmin' on an ally set, probably_ _a horror, heh won't scare me _He thought as he grinned to himself. The typical noise of a trash can being knocked over came from behind him, he lazily reacted by turning only his head to look, nothing, as suspected. Sighing he rubbed his tired eyes, this was so boring. "Hey, there."

"Eh?" He turned back round to face a tall lanky man, smile spread cross his face and an eye patch over one eye. _Freak _this place was full of them, that silver hair kid and his boyfriend, this guy and the director didn't look like that sanest of people. "What do you want?" Grimmjow snapped. "What are you doing here, all alone?" The man asked, he was obviously in character. "None of you business!"

"Oh, but it is my pretty." He replied before slamming Grimmjow into the wall. He watched as Grimmjow sank to the floor in shock "Hey what the fuck?" The man picked him up and threw him on onto a dumpster and took hold of both Grimmjow's wrist twisting them behind his back before pressing himself up against Grimmjow, "Now, now don't struggle it hurt's more!" Grimmjow's heart began to pound, _damn it he's only acting he won't actually_ he thought to himself attempting to calm himself but it failed he cold help but struggle and whimper. "Let go of me! Let Go! Bastard!"

Sighing the male yanked Grimmjow's head upwards by his hair then slammed it down on the metal surface. "Quiet, stupid kid!" He shouted as he tore Grimmjow pants from his hips. Everything was blurry, he could hear anything, he could barely feel anything but the aching in his head, it was like having a mild form of shell shock, nothing would register. Red bled into Grimmjow's vision as his body continued to twitch and squirm with out his orders.

When his feeling finally did come back, "Gah!" the dominating male drove his member into Grimmjow. The intrusion was unbearable, he could feel himself being stretched and torn as the male continued to push himself in an out of Grimmjow, growing faster and faster. Grimmjow once again kicked the male and squirmed at the unbearable feeling. The male clawed at Grimmjow's wrist though his own pleasure, the defiant teen was fun to rape. Just for Grimmjow torment he licked the back of Grimmjow's neck leaving a long saliva trail "Come on kitten don't struggle!"

"Ah, fuck, ah, ah, you!" Grimmjow whimpered, he refused to show his fear, though inside he was screaming with pain as the males member moved deep within him and his thigh were slammed against the cold metal.

Aizen watched from within the darkness as the violent rape played out in front of him, with a smiling his smug smile. "Don't yer think that's a little harsh?" Gin spoke. Aizen turned to see him lay across the desk and frowned "That's funny coming from a guy who started when he was thirteen."

"You roped me into it!"

"So? Compared to that, this little scenario shouldn't bug you at all." Aizen replied coldly and turned back round to continue watching. "Ah, st- stop!" Grimmjow cried he couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't sure whether it was the rape or the hit to the head, all he knew was he was in an unbearable pain and could take it no more. "I said Quiet!" The dominating male shouted as he slammed Grimmjow head into the metal surface again. Gin could take watching this anymore either, he jumped down from the table and towards the set. Only to be yanked back by his hair to Aizen feet. "Aizen this is cruel!" He shouted, enraged at the brunette, "I don't care, but if you interfere he'll have to do it again. Wouldn't that now would we?" He replied coldly, he had answer for everything Gin could throw at him.

After finally filling Grimmjow with his creamy substance the male removed himself and left the quivering boy lying on the dumpster. Grimmjow felt his own blood mixed with the come trickle down his thighs, he shook at the strange feeling and pain of being torn and stretched. With no energy left to support himself Grimmjow let his aching body slide off the metal and crash onto the floor. "Well Grimmjow, its safe to ay your hired." Aizen stated as he walked on set, shortly followed by Gin who sat down by the boy and lay Grimmjow's head on hid lap.

Grimmjow did want his head to be anywhere near that part of Gin, but it was a lot comfier then the floor and Grimmjow was too tired and scared to refuse. Gin stroked Grimmjow's hair, his heart ached at the sight of Grimmjow and the fact he couldn't help him. That day changed the way Gin saw Aizen, he'd never be able to look at him the same way since.

FLASH BACK OVER

"After that Grimmjow signed his contract out of fear. He didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't" Gin paused as the image of Grimmjow's abused body sat firmly in his mind a memory Gin had block and wanted to forget just as much as Grimmjow did, but now it was there once again. "I had no idea." Ulquiorra mumbled, he didn't know what else to say, thought of that happening Grimmjow, who'd came off as a strong and dominating male, was impossible for Ulquiorra to imagine. It hurt to know that Grimmjow couldn't tell Ulquiorra these things, but at the same time he could understand why he didn't. "That's not all."

"Th-there's more?"

"Like I said Grimmjow's experience was allot worse then your Ulquiorra. Do you still want to hear the rest?"

"yes." Ulquiorra didn't want to know he had to know.


	7. Chapter 7 Grimmjow's nightmares 2

"That's not all."

"Th-there's more?"

"Like I said Grimmjow's experience was allot worse then yours Ulquiorra. Do you still want to hear the rest?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra didn't want to know he had to know. He couldn't go back to the room only knowing half the storey, he had to know the rest and he still didn't even know why he had to know in the first place. Sighing Gin continued "Ok, I'll start from just after the shooting, Grimmjow had past out on my lap by then, though that didn't last..."

FLASH BACK

Gin stroked the teen's hair as he unsteadily breathed and cried in his sleep. He looked down the boy's beaten and bleeding body. The skin had been scraped off the front of his thighs and the back of them were bruised, stained with blood. His head was swollen and still bleeding from being smashed against the cold metal surface. How could Aizen have done this, Gin knew he an uncaring man, who put him self before others, but this, he never thought Aizen was capable of such a thing. Tears escaped Gin's eyes as he felt completely useless and partially responsible for what happened to Grimmjow.

"Pathetic, I wasn't that hard on him." Nnoitra boasted, feeling pleased with the effect the rape had on Grimmjow. "hm, I wonder how long he'll sleep for, he still needs to sign his contract?" Aizen said completely obvious to the state Gin and Grimmjow were in. "Bastards." Gin mumbled his gaze still fixed on Grimmjow, he didn't want to look at either of them, they were monsters. Aizen chuckled at Gin, "oh, quit acting like such a baby, Gin. Nnoitra do you think you could wake him up?" Nnoitra grinned at Aizen's question.

"Sure." He replied as he snatched Grimmjow from Gin's lap and lifting him into the air. The teen whimpered as he was roughly removed from Gin's warm gentle touch and into Nnoitra's uncaring grasp. "Oi!" Nnoitra said as he slapped Grimmjow in the face where the swollen bruise was. "Wake up!" He ordered as Grimmjow yelped at the contact. He opened his eyes half way to see Nnoitra's face only inches away from his, he would have punched him in the face there and then if it weren't for the fact he was in immense pain and could hardly move with out wanting to scream. "He's awake" Nnoitra announced before dropping Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yelped in pain once again as his legs gave way the moment they touched the ground and he fell backwards, once again sending pain shooting though his body and making him shake as he attempted to hold back a scream. Gin moved to support Grimmjow and lifted him to his feet, pulling Grimmjow's arm around his shoulders so he didn't fall again. Grimmjow though confused by Gin actions, allowed Gin to help, after all Grimmjow didn't see or hear anything that Gin and Aizen and done while he was being raped. "G-Gin?"

"Sh...It's over now, Grimmjow." Gin comforted him, pulling him into a gentle hug. Aizen laughed again, he found Gin's actions pointless "What do you mean? His career has only just begun." Grimmjow looked at him confused, no way was he signing on with them now. "I'm..not even starting...a career with you." Grimmjow managed to say, before the pain was too much for him to even talk. "Grimmjow, do you really think you have a choice, we have our ways of 'persuading' people." Aizen stated knowing that Grimmjow wouldn't want to find out what being 'persuaded' actually meant. "f-fine...I'll sign." Grimmjow whimpered feeling completely helpless and wishing, praying that it was all a night mare and he'd wake up and second now. Gin forced himself to walk Grimmjow over to the table, so Grimmjow could sign he contract, after all he was just as trapped as Grimmjow was and didn't want to know what Aizen would do if he'd tried to walk in the opposite direction with Grimmjow.

Aizen handed Grimmjow a pen so he could sign his name and Grimmjow felt like he was signing his soul to the devil. The moment Grimmjow had signed the paper Nnoitra once again snatched him from Gin's grasp making him yelp again. "Hey, leave him alone!" Gin snapped, Aizen he may fear but Nnoitra was nothing to him and easily beaten, with both his wit and fists. "Fuck you he's my bitch now!" Nnoitra coldly replied, as he took Grimmjow by the arm and forced him to stand on his unstable legs. Grimmjow clenched his jaw shut to attempt not to yelp in pain again, what did Nnoitra mean his 'bitch'? From the contract Grimmjow figured out he'd just signed on to be a porn star and would have to do his first movie with Nnoitra but that was it wasn't it? It's not like he'd have to live with Nnoitra.

"We're going to my room bitch." Nnoitra stated referring to Grimmjow, "why the fuck should I come with you?" Grimmjow replied finally finding his voice. "Because you live with me and I'm not done yet."

"Wha-what?" Grimmjow nervously asked, he did have to live with him and what did he mean he wasn't done with him. Well Grimmjow knew what he meant, what he wanted to know was when would he be done with him and what exactly was he going to have to do? "Well, if you're still talking to me like that then your not broken, I'm going to break you!" Nnoitra threatened squeezing Grimmjow's arm to prevent him from arguing further. Grimmjow whimpered in pain and kept quiet, he didn't like the sound of being broken, what had he got himself into? Tears once again welled up in Grimmjow's eyes, he wanted to wake up now, he didn't want to continue this dream, why wouldn't he wake up?

Gin looked at the younger teen with a depressed expression even he couldn't keep a smile at the sight, well Aizen managed to. He couldn't stand the sight, even if it was only through a small open slit in his eye lids, it still broke his heart to know he was absolutely powerless to stop this. "You're free to go Nnoitra." Aizen said checking the contract to make sure Grimmjow signed his name. Nnoitra grinned before dragging the half naked teen out the set and down the hallway, Grimmjow nearly fell with each step, unable to walk properly, that didn't bother Nnoitra in fact he found it amusing and walked faster purposely making Grimmjow fall then booting him to make him stand again.

Gin found this disgusting, he hated Nnoitra, he'd always been a seme so he didn't care about whether he hurt the person below him. "Don't even think about it Gin." Aizen ordered walking up to him, then adding "You've been nothing but a pain since you got here, if it was for the fact your parents were dear friends of mine you'd be out on the street, after all nobody else wanted you. You should be more grateful"

"Yes Aizen" Gin said swallowing his disgust and anger, so he didn't chase after them and take Grimmjow away from this place.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Wait, if you were so guilty then why did you become a producer?" Ulquiorra asked, confused by Gin's choices. That and if Ulquiorra didn't get a break from the tale he'd end up crying. "Hm, don't understand my logic I see." Gin replied trying to force a smile. "Well, one reason is because people got bored of my movies so I had to get another job and second as a producer a have a say in what happens in the movies and to the actors so Aizen hasn't been able to do anything like what he did to Grimmjow since I became producer. Now should I continue?"

"Yes" Ulquiorra hesitated in answering seeing that these memories were getting to Gin and was considering hearing the rest another time, but then he thought it would be best to get it over and done with tonight.

"Very well then, nobody saw Grimmjow for the next week, Aizen didn't even schedule any shootings for him and Nnoitra. Of course Nnoitra was seen around but Grimmjow never left the room since Nnoitra dragged him into it on the day he got there..."

FLASH BACK

Gin sat at the cafeteria table secretly glaring at Nnoitra behind his foxy smile, he still hadn't forgiven Nnoitra for what he'd done to Grimmjow and hadn't forgiven himself for not being able to help Grimmjow. The way he sat there at Aizen feet and watched, the way walked Grimmjow to the contract instead of helping Grimmjow, Gin couldn't help but hate himself for it. "Hello? Earth to Gin." Byakuya said waving his hands in front of Gin's face. "huh? What happened?" Gin replied snapping back into reality.

"Gin, I know you're upset but you've got to drop it. There was nothing you could do" Byakuya said, worried for Gin, this was all he could think about and it scared Byakuya. "Yer...but I haven't seen Grimmjow since he got here. What if something happened?" Gin replied his guilt still clinging tightly to his chest. "Gin, it's not your fault, please just leave it be."

Gin sighed before giving Byakuya one of his, famous, foxy smiles as he stoop up. "I'm going to the room, I need to lye down." He said as he left not giving Byakuya the chance to object and signalling he wanted to be alone. Down the hallway Gin paused as looked to the left of him...Nnoitra's room. If Nnoitra was in the cafeteria then where was Grimmjow, Nnoitra didn't lock him in the room, did he?

With wild thought spinning in his head, Gin let curiosity get the better of him as he reached for the handle and pulled it down. Locked. Just as he thought it would be, annoyed with this fact Gin shook the handle again, he paused again as he herd something...It was a slight movement from with in the room. Grimmjow really was still in there. Gin had to get him out. Bending down by the lock Gin removed a hair grip from the back of his hair. It wasn't there to style or hold to his hair but he always slipped a few in so nobody could tell they were there, in case of emergencies such as this one.

After un-bending the grip, he carefully placed it in the lock and wriggled it around, forcing it into the shape to fit the keyhole. A few moments past of Gin do this action before Gin herd a click and the door had unlocked. Gin smiled to himself at his success for a moment before standing back up. After a quick look around, making sure nobody saw he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He kept his eyes shut for a few second in fear of what his eyes would meet.

A moment passed before he could force them open, he looked around the room and at first saw nothing, it took a minuet for him to notice Grimmjow's blue hair just peering over the end of Nnoitra's bed. He stood leaning against the door, he knew he didn't have allot of time but he just could bare the thought of the state Grimmjow would be in. Judging from the way Grimmjow was sat he most like had his hands tired behind his back and to a bed pole. But that was all Gin could tell from just standing at the door.

Then Grimmjow let out a moan. It made Gin jump, every noise did. It seemed strange for Grimmjow to moan like that, it was like he was in pain but at the same pleasure. It made Gin even more nervous. Gin slowly stepped toward Grimmjow and examined his condition. His presumption was correct Grimmjow had been tied to the bed, his legs where also tied up. So they were spread open and his knees to his chest. He was so skinny, Nnoitra hadn't even bothered to feed him most days, covered in sweat, cum and blood both dried and fresh and on top of that his body was covered in bruises and claw marks. He'd been blind folded and gagged so e didn't even know Gin was in front of him. Finally Gin's eyes met the reason of Grimmjow's moaning. Nnoitra decided it wouldn't be fair to leave him without entertainment and forced a vibrater in him before he left.

Gin shook with anger and sorrow, how could Nnoitra be so heartless to leave Grimmjow like this? He thought it be best if Grimmjow could relax before he did anything else and carefully turned off the vibrater before slowly pulling it out causing Grimmjow to moan again. Grimmjow presumed it was Nnoitra before him and began crying and whimpering, he couldn't take anymore, he wanted to go home. "Sh..." Gin soothed as he removed Grimmjow blindfold, "Grimmjow, it's me Gin." He added softly and removed the gag. "G-Gin" the corner of Grimmjow lips were red a swollen and his cheeks were bruised from how tightly the gag had been tied. "It's ok I'll help you, you're safe now." Gin said with a comforting smile as he untied Grimmjow's arms and legs. Grimmjow Tensed as Gin hands came close to him, he couldn't help it, he knew Gin wouldn't hurt him but everything about this place and the people in it scared him.

"sh...It's ok Grimmjow." Gin repeated as gently pulled Grimmjow into a hug, seeing him like this broke his hear, seeing anyone like this did. Grimmjow whimpered and cried into Gin's shoulder, it hurt all over physically and mentally. "Grimm, I'm gonna take you to my room, is that ok?" Gin asked softly, Grimmjow nodded and aloud Gin to gently lift him and carry him bridal style out the room and into his before laying him on Gin's bed. Grimmjow lay whimpering on his back for a moment before finding the strength to turn onto his side, it hurt less that way. He hadn't even noticed Gin leave the room and come back with a basin and wash cloth he was that exhausted. Gin carefully wiped Grimmjow freeing his skin and cuts from suffocating under the dried stains. Grimmjow shook with fear as Gin touched him but at the same time found relief knowing Gin only wanted t help...

END OF FLASH BACK

Gin paused and watched as Ulquiorra wiped the tears away that formed in his eyes. The thought of that happening to Grimmjow was killing him, Grimmjow never deserved that or anything like it. Rage built up inside him that Nnoitra was actually capable of doing this to Grimmjow when he was sixteen, Nnoitra was lucky Ulquiorra had self control, he was also angry towards himself, the way he always complained and accused Grimmjow of just wanting sex, it must as hurt Grimmjow deeply to know that some one thought about him that way after everything he'd been though.

"Maybe we should leave it there Ulquiorra, the rest Grimmjow will tell yer when he wants to, ok?" Gin broke the silence as he wiped a stray tear from Ulquiorra's cheek and forced a smile and continued "besides yer don't look like yer could take much more of hearing this." Ulquiorra nodded in agreement and fixed his robe ready to stand. Gin's warm smile turned in to a evil grin as he took Ulquiorra by his throat and forced him back down on his bed and his leg between Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra lay frozen under the older and stronger man, he swallowed hard as he tried to process what just happened and a way out if it. "My, my are you still that much of a trusting fool, Ulquiorra?"

"Wha"

"Hmm, come to my room after Grimmjow's asleep, sit on my bed, you didn't suspect a thing did you" Gin paused as he undid Ulquiorra robe and caressed his chest, forcing a blush across Ulquiorra's face and a moan to escape his lips. "How are you going to get out of this now Ulquiorra?" Gin asked before leaning down and forcing Ulquiorra into a kiss. Ulquiorra made a futile attempt to push Gin off in turn making Gin growl through the kiss. Gin broke the kiss and stared at Ulquiorra with annoyance in his crimson eyes. Ulquiorra froze again captured in Gins gaze. "Why do you act like this?"

"l-like wh-what?" Ulquiorra stuttered, he didn't understand a thing. "Defenceless, like a child...Is it because you want Grimmjow to save you? Well he ain't going to be there for yer all the time." Ulquiorra frowned Gin didn't know him, how did he know if Ulquiorra was even acting, maybe he could maybe he couldn't defend himself. But gin had no right to jugde "how do you even know if I can?"

"As Producer I have to about the background of who I hire. I did a background check on you, your an expert in several marshal arts and several weaponry techniques, so why don't you use them?"Gin said with a smirk which turned back to a frown as he waited for the startled teen to answer him. "I...I don't know..." Ulquiorra said weakly, he didn't know why he acted like this he's never acted so weak anywhere else. Gin got up off Ulquiorra and sat back in his chair "Grimmjow can't keep protecting you...yer a very pretty boy and there's allot of people in this place that will do what I just did...only they won't stop, understand?"

"completely" so that was Gin's intentions...it get Ulquiorra to start defending himself and stop being such a burden to Grimmjow, after all Grimmjow had his own fears in this place as Ulquiorra had just found out. "you'd better head back, you've been he an hour already"

"Thank you" Ulquiorra stood to leave once again fixing his robe. "For what?" Gin smiled, returning to his usual personality, "For everything" Ulquiorra said as he left the room. "Everything, huh? Sweet kid and after everything that's happened to him as well" Gin said to himself.

Ulquiorra snuck back into the room and looked at Grimmjow's sleeping body. He occasional switched and made a slight whimpers, one of Grimmjow's less traumatising night mares were he didn't thrash, but a night mare, no a memory still. Ulquiorra carefully crept into bed and sat next to Grimmjow, observing him just that little longer before lying down and pulling Grimmjow into his arms so Grimmjow's head rest on his shoulder. Grimmjow protested to the sudden movement but soon relaxed as he recognised the sent, warmth and feel of Ulquiorra and nuzzled him as he slowly woke up.

He sleepily open his eyes to find himself lay on Ulquiorra's chest and blushed slightly. "Ulqui?" Ulquiorra looked down at Grimmjow, he hadn't expected him to wake up. "You were having a nightmare, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra explained and held him tighter, remembering what Grimmjow's nightmares where about. Grimmjow frowned "I told you not to touch me." Grimmjow said as he pulled away from Ulquiorra and sat up "Grimmjow, I just"

"Just nothing. No means no!" Grimmjow snapped, he felt so cruel but he couldn't risk hurting Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra also sat up feeling defeated... 'When he wants to huh? Grimmjow will never open up to me...' He stared at the covers, _why do you act like this? _Gin was right... He did act like a child around Grimmjow, he act so submissive all the time, pressing his problems on Grimmjow, when he couldn't even handle his own problems... "Ulqui, I didn't mean to upset you." Grimmjow explained feeling guilty for his actions. 'No not again...stand up for yourself damn it' Ulquiorra thought as he pulled Grimmjow back into his arms. "Ulqui-orra." Grimmjow blushed.

"Please, Grimmjow I can understand you not want to tell what the night mares are about, but please, don't make me sit the watch you cry" Ulquiorra said tightening his grip around Grimmjow, "Ul-Ulqui?" Grimmjow blushed even deeper, how could he say no to that, Ulquiorra sound so cute saying it, it made his heart race. Ulquiorra really did care for him. Grimmjow clung to Ulquiorra as his eyes over flowed with tears and hiding his face him Ulquiorra's neck, 'fuck why am I crying?' Ulquiorra held Grimmjow tighter and stoked his hair, "sh...It's ok Grimm, I wont let him touch you ever again" Ulquiorra whispered and kissed Grimmjow head. "L-let who t-touch me?" Grimmjow said between sobs. "sh...It doesn't matter, nobody will hurt you ever again"

"Ulqui"

* * *

Well here it is the second part Woop! Sorry if the ending is crappy I was rushing (=_=) Please review!

I also like to thank my loverly reader **Xylexia** for the review that gave me the idea for Gin's little pretend rape ;)


	8. Chapter 8

The soft beating below Grimmjow stirred him from his peaceful slumber. The soothing sound repeated itself every few seconds tempting Grimmjow to fall back asleep. He gently nuzzled the warm soft surface below until he received a gentle sigh from it. Lifting himself with his arms, Grimmjow found he was lay on top of Ulquiorra. He hovered over Ulquiorra in confusion until he remembered the events of the night before. Rolling off him Grimmjow sat up and smiled at the sleeping teen, who frowned and mumbled as his source of heat had disappeared. '_Nobody will hurt you ever again' _Ulquiorra's voice rang in Grimmjow's ears, did Ulquiorra actually mean that? And how could such a fragile teen think he could protect Grimmjow anyway? Sighing with a head full of complicated questions Grimmjow dressed then retreated to the kitchen.

Ulquiorra tossed in attempt to find his source of heat, as his body grew cold. Failing Ulquiorra slowly awoke, blinking and looked around. He quickly sat up when he found Grimmjow was gone, he'd never woken up with out Grimmjow there, since the first night he arrived. "Grimmjow..." He mumbled in confusion. Ulquiorra folded his arms around his chest he could still feel Grimmjow's head resting there, his hair tickling slightly every time Grimmjow moved. "Ulqui, you called?" Grimmjow said grinning from the door way, he stopped there for a moment admiring Ulquiorra's startled look before pouncing on the bed next to him. "Morning babe"

"Morning... ... ... I'm not your babe" Ulquiorra stated finally processing that Grimmjow had called him that. Chuckling Grimmjow softly kissed Ulquiorra's cheek "Aw...don't be so mean, Ulqui" Ulquiorra blushed lightly and held his cheek in embarrassment, "shut up" Smiling Grimmjow pulled him into a hug "make me" Sighing Ulquiorra smiled slightly and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. He liked this feeling, a warm and safe feeling that filled his body with ecstasy and made his cheeks flare. Grimmjow lent back on the bed's head board holding his blushing Uke on his chest and running his fingers through Ulquiorra's hair, occasionally kissing Ulquiorra's forehead.

"Come on, lets get something to eat" Grimmjow said after a few minuets of just laying there with Ulquiorra. Standing up Grimmjow threw a set of clothes at Ulquiorra and told him to dress, Ulquiorra looked at his clothes in confusion, they normally just wore the robes, why dress? "We going some where, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow smiled as he slipped on his jacket "I've arranged to meet up with Nell and two of her friends."

"What? But she-" Ulquiorra frowned, another day of torment was all that ran through his mind when Grimmjow said that, 1st off it was with Nell so Ulquiorra could guarantee he'd be harassed and Grimmjow would bring up some embarrassing conversations and 2nd Grimmjow had arranged it so Ulquiorra would have no idea where he was being taken, most likely some where he'd prefer not being seen at. Despite all this running through his mind and more, he decided to give Grimmjow a chance and pulled on his shirt, only to be pinned down on the bed the moment it was over his head so his arms where stuck above him and his chest was completely exposed. "Grimmjow!"

"Sh...Babe, I ain't gonna hurt you, I just forgot to give you your daily dose of harassment." Grimmjow whispered as ran his hands over Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra blushed unable to see what Grimmjow was doing, only made his body even more sensitive to Grimmjow's touch. Grimmjow gently suckled Ulquiorra's nipple, receiving a moan as the teen raised his chest into Grimmjow at the feeling of the warm wet muscle caressing him. Still suckling Grimmjow ran his hand further up Ulquiorra until it grasped his jaw and Grimmjow pushed his index finger into Ulquiorra's mouth. Grimmjow moaned as the teen ran his tongue around his finger and sucked on it and pushed 2nd finger.

Ulquiorra awkwardly opened his legs as Grimmjow forced himself between them and pressed against him, making the teen moan again. "Grimmjow I wanna see you" Ulquiorra attempted to speak around Grimmjow's fingers, blushing more as he did. Grimmjow smiled as removed his fingers and ran a third one across Ulquiorra's bottom lip and pulled down his shirt. He bit his lip as Ulquiorra flushed face sent shivers through his body and only made him harder. He pressed his forehead against Ulquiorra's admiring the innocence in his eyes. Ulquiorra gazed into Grimmjow's hungry eyes longing for more, he parted his lips inviting Grimmjow to kiss him as he felt Grimmjow's lips ghosting his. Grimmjow quickly granted him his wish and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss as he slipped his hand into the back of Ulquiorra's boxers an stroked his entrance, causing the teen to moan and raise his hips into Grimmjow's and moan again as their erections rubbed against each other.

Grimmjow slowly inserted his two fingers that had been coated in Ulquiorra's saliva, in Ulquiorra's entrance. The teen moaned and raised his hips again before pushing back on Grimmjow's fingers. Giving completely into his orgasm Ulquiorra continued to push back on Grimmjow's fingers as Grimmjow moved them inside him. Grimmjow broke the kiss and moved his lips down to Ulquiorra's neck kissing and suckling it as the teen panted beneath him. Grimmjow grinned at Ulquiorra unusual reaction to not resist, it made him want Ulquiorra more, in his eagerness he forced in a third finger and spread them until Ulquiorra let out a loud moan and winced slightly. Grazing his teeth over Ulquiorra's collar bone, Grimmjow removed his fingers and hovered over the younger male.

Deciding he'd taken this far enough, Grimmjow was about to get up and walk away until Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders. "Ulqui, I can't have you limping to"

"Please, don't stop." Ulquiorra breathed into Grimmjow's ear, the elder male paused in confusion, Ulquiorra wanted more? Then again, who was Grimmjow to argue? 'Well I started it, might as well finish.' He grinned as he sat up and pulled off Ulquiorra boxes, leaving him in nothing but the shirt that caused all of this. Ulquiorra lay back feeling as venerable as ever and a blush spread across his face. Grimmjow hooked Ulquiorra's leg on his shoulder as he kissed the teen's lower leg and massaged high up on his inner thigh making Ulquiorra moan. Ulquiorra raised his hips as Grimmjow leant down and licked his inner thigh. Releasing Ulquiorra's leg Grimmjow removed his shirt then unfastened his geans and pulled them down to his knee's before positioning himself over Ulquiorra again.

Ulquiorra spread his legs a little wider and gave a nod signalling Grimmjow he was ready. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra lovingly then softly kissed his lips as he pushed inside. Ulquiorra let out a loud moan and pushed back on Grimmjow forcing Grimmjow's full length inside him. Grimmjow moaned slightly as he twisted his hip trying to find a comfy angle for him before he began thrusting into Ulquiorra, making the teen moan and pant heavily with each thrust. "Ahh... Ahh!" Ulquiorra bit his lips as he attempted to thrust back on Grimmjow. His small, jerky movements made Grimmjow smile as he held on to Ulquiorra's hips with one of his hands and gently rubbed them with his thumb as he continued thrusting. Ulquiorra's moans grew louder as Grimmjow thrusted harder inside him, brushing against his sweet spot. "Ahh...Grimmjow!"

"Ulqui-orra" Grimmjow panted before pulling Ulquiorra into passionate kiss as the younger male came onto their stomachs and Grimmjow came a few thrusts after. After riding out their orgasms Grimmjow removed himself and lay next to Ulquiorra, both heavily panting. Ulquiorra pulled off his stained shirt and Grimmjow awkwardly kicked off his geans and pulled Ulquiorra in hug, holding him close to his chest. "You know it's a good job we don't have to meet Nell until this afternoon" Grimmjow whispered as his kissed Ulquiorra's forehead. Ulquiorra smiled and nuzzled Grimmjow's chest and drifted back off to sleep.

... ... ...

"Ulqui, come on wake up." Grimmjow whispered as he kissed the teen lips and received a slap from Ulquiorra as he grumbled, turned onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. "Ulquiorra, now!" Grimmjow repeated in an annoyed tone, this time snatching the pillow from Ulquiorra and hitting him with it. "No!" Ulquiorra moaned still face down on the bed. "Get up! We supposed to be meeting Nell in half an hour!"

"Go away!"

"Fine then, I'll just tell Nell it's ok for her to rape you."

"I'm up!" Ulquiorra shot up from his hiding place in the covers, Grimmjow chuckled and tossed Ulquiorra some more clean clothes. "Get dressed." Ulquiorra quickly did as told and dressed then followed Grimmjow out to the car park. Ulquiorra spotted the jeep and began making his way towards it as he normally would, "Oi, where you going?" Grimmjow called who had started walking in the opposite direction to Ulquiorra "Your car..." Ulquiorra said giving what he thought was the only answer possible. "We're not taking the jeep this time Ulqui." Grimmjow corrected him as he walked over to one of the many garages and opened it up to reveal a blue motorbike "We're taking my bike." He grinned to himself as he sat on the seat. "I'm not getting on that."

"Why not?"

"There's only one seat" Ulquiorra didn't fancy having to clinging onto Grimmjow the whole ride. "Come Ulquiorra, don't be such a stiff, get on the bike." Grimmjow instructed holding out a helmet to Ulquiorra, which surprised Ulquiorra he even used them. Knowing that he wouldn't win Ulquiorra sighed and took the helmet then sat behind the Grimmjow as he put it on. "Ready?" Grimmjow asked not even giving Ulquiorra chance to reply before he turned on the engine and speeded out onto the road. Ulquiorra clung to Grimmjow in fear, Grimmjow's driving in a car was reckless he didn't want to know what it was like on a bike.

Surprisingly the ride was a short and smooth one, it didn't take them long for them to pull up at the cafe they were supposed to meet Nell at. Once inside they sat down at a table by the window. "Order something, you haven't eaten all day." Grimmjow instructed handing Ulquiorra a menu which caused their usual argument of "I'm not hungry", and Grimmjow eventually saying "You will eat for I'll get a funnel and force feed you!" and Ulquiorra would cave and order something and force it down him.

Hearing the argument two curious teens looked over their chairs to see the couple arguing. The teens easily caught Grimmjow's eyes. It was obvious they were twins, they both even had the same hair cut, except one had bright orange hair and the other's was white, in fact the white haired one just looked like an Albino copy of his lightly tanned twin. "No way, that's not them." The orange haired twin whispered, not caring that the people they were spying on had caught them. "Yea they are!" The milk bottle teen corrected, pointing at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, "they are exact opposites of each other, small, slender, pale and then there's big, broad and tanned to the right!"

"What the hell?" Grimmjow growled as he grabbed the teen pale hand and pulled him over the seat. "Hichigo!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to his twins side, who's head had bounced off Grimmjow's table, "What have a told you about opening your mouth in public?"

"Don't"

"And yet you still do!" Ichigo sighed and hugged Hichigo. "Well that was uncalled for..." Ulquiorra said sipping his drink. "Damn right it was!" Grimmjow frowned at the boys on the floor. "I was talking about you." He gave Grimmjow a glare signalling him to apologise, "But, I, he, Gah... I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you"

"oh no it's fine." Hichigo sarcastically replied "I'm used to abuse...for some reason I attract it."

"It couldn't be your massive ego, lack of manners, commonsense and lack of anything that would get you out of trouble" Ichigo added to his twin's sarcasm as he pulled him to his feet. "What were you doing?" Grimmjow asked, though the only thing actually on his mind was 'man I wish Ulquiorra wasn't here... I'd so screw these twins...' The twins looked at each other and back at Grimmjow before they explained in chorus with each other. "We came here to meet a friend, she told us to wait for two guys named Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

"Well done Grimmjow, you just threw Nell's friend into a table." Ulquiorra said, smirking on the inside. "Yeah well done, Grimmjow!" Hichigo added, "You wanna hit that table again?" Ulquiorra and Ichigo sighed at the two males and decided to ignore the fact they were threatening each other and introduce themselves them to each other. It didn't take long until Grimmjow and Hichigo were asked to leave the cafe and dragged Ichigo and Ulquiorra with them.

"ULQUI!" Nell shouted as she pounced Ulquiorra and forced him to the floor. "Ulqui, I've missed you!" She added as she squeezed him like a rag doll. Ulquiorra clenched his jaw shut and cringed his body as Nell added to the aching pain of his daily dose of harassment. While everyone else just laughed at his situation. Nell smiled cheekily as she slyly moved her hand down, whilst still hugging him as pinched his arse "Nell!" Ulquiorra squeaked. "Ok Nell, Ulqui's a little... delicate today." Grimmjow politely worded, though him licking his lips gave away every thing. "Grimmjow!"

"Oh sorry Ulqui" Nell giggled as she got to her feet and pulled Ulquiorra up with her. "Why do you do this to me?" Ulquiorra sulked as he stood by Grimmjow hoping for no more harassment. "Aw...I I'm sorry Ulquiorra, but it's your daily dose of harassment."

"Why does every one know that phrase? Grimmjow!"

"What? I didn't tell her it, I swear I didn't!" Grimmjow claimed, which for once was the truth, how Nell knew the phrase puzzled Grimmjow just as much as it did Ulquiorra. "Hey Ulqui, have you eaten today?" Nell asked poking his sides hoping to get a giggle from Ulquiorra but she received nothing but a glare. "Yeah he ate while we got to know each other" Ichigo smiled, hoping that Hichigo wouldn't bring up his and Grimmjow's argument, which because Hichigo knew better then to upset Nell he didn't. "aw...but I made you muffins" She whined holding up a basket with a neatly folded picnic blanket and four chocolate chip muffins resting on it. Sighing Ulquiorra took the basket to keep her from throwing herself on him again.

"So, Grimmjow you told him where we're going?" Nell asked before greeting Ichigo and Hichigo "no he hasn't..." Ulquiorra replied, impatiently waiting to be answered. "We're going to the beach!" Hichigo enthusiastically informed Ulquiorra, who's jaw dropped at the words. The beach? Why of all places the beach? He hated it. Plus Ulquiorra didn't fancy walking around in nothing but shorts in front off everybody and even worse that was a perfect opportunity for more off Ulquiorra's daily dose of harassment.


End file.
